Quoi ? Un tournoi ?
by jaden74
Summary: Nos héros se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre suite à un étrange tournoi. Le vainqueur verra en effet un souhait réalisé, qui sera le plus fort au sein de l'équipage ?    Couple : Luffy x Nami   bien évidemment
1. Le tournoi des Rêves commence !

Ciaossu tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour avec ma toute nouvelle fic comme promis ^^  
>Celle-ci sera un peu plus orientée action mais il y aura bien évidemment de la romance car je l'avoue je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire du LuNa !<br>Alors, cette histoire n'a strictement rien à voir avec la première que j'ai publiée, Luffy et Nami ne sont pas ensembles ( bien qu'ils éprouvent déjà quelque chose entre eux ) et si vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Hancock, je vous conseille fortement de quitter cette page sous peine de spoil.  
>Bon, si vous êtes encore là, cela veut dire que vous êtes suffisamment avancés pour ne pas être spoilés, si vous êtes encore là, tant pis pour vous, je vous aurai prévenu ! Bon, allez, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisser prendre un ticket pour le chapitre !<p>

Crédits : Oda-sensei est le propriétaire de tous les personnages.

" C'est elle ! Tout le monde, regardez, c'est elle ! " hurla à vive voix le capitaine de l'équipage.

On pouvait en effet déjà apercevoir Zoro qui avait interrompu brusquement sa petite sieste habituelle pour apercevoir les raisons du boucan de son capitaine. Au même titre que Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Franky qui durent également cesser leurs partie de cartes, Sanji qui était occupé à servir des petites collations à ses déesses renversa bruquement le plateau d'hors d'oeuvres totalement pris de cours par l'hurlement soudain de son capitaine. Robin et Nami qui étaient tranquillement en train de dorer au soleil durent également stopper leurs activités.

" Luffy ? On peut savoir pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme cela ? " demanda Nami en le secouant violemment à de nombreuses reprises. " Il n'y a pas encore d'îles à l'horizon alors tu n'avais pas agir ainsi !

" Mais... C'est elle ! Regarde ! " répliqua Luffy en pointant du doigt ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention.

Et ce ne fut effectivement pas une île qui déclencha le fort enthousiasme de Luffy, au plus grand étonnement de ses nakamas, ils ne purent effectivement qu'apercevoir la présence d'un énorme bateau qui semblait venir dans leur direction et c'était certainement ce qui avait poussé Luffy à crier de cette manière.

Le bateau semblait être d'une taille deux fois plus grande que celui du Thousand Sunny au fur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, il était orné de trois voiles principales dont la plus grande était orné d'une tête de mort entourée de plusieurs têtes de serpents. La proue du bateau était quand à elle remplacée par la présence de deux gigantesques têtes de serpents. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nos héros furent totalement térrorisés à l'idée qu'un bateau de cette envergure vienne en leur direction. Mais, l'enthousiasme qu'affichait Luffy les poussa à leur faire comprendre que ce navire ne représenterait aucun danger pour eux.

" Dis-moi Luffy, c'est ce bateau que tu voulais nous montrer ? " interrogea Nami encore un peu surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

" Ce sont les pirates amazones commandés par l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock. " dit-Robin sous le regard perplexe de ses nakamas.

" Ouais. C'est Hancock, c'est bien elle. " confirma Luffy en réajustant son chapeau.

Au même moment, tout l'équipage se mirent alors alors à observer à l'aide de jumelles l'apparence de la fameuse impératrice pirate et après quelques secondes de frottement... Tous se mirent alors sauvagement à sauter sur leur capitaine qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir une raclée de la part de tout de ses compagnons mis à part Zoro, Robin et Nami.

" Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais pendant notre abscence ? " s'indigna Sanji en l'agitant par le col de sa chemise.

Alors que tous nos héros déchaînèrent leurs colères respectives sur le pauvre Luffy, Nami, lassé par la bêtise de ses compagnons et à la fois prise d'un sentiment inconnu décida alors alors les arrêter... à sa manière évidemment.

" Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi étais-tu tellement content d'apercevoir le bateau de cette impératrice pirate ? " questionna Nami à Luffy qui venait tout juste de se remettre de l'énorme coup de poing reçu.

" Bah, c'est une amie, c'est tout. Je suis juste content de la revoir. " répondit-il avant d'apercevoir que le bateau de Hancock venait de s'arrêter au niveau de du Thousand Sunny.

Alors que tous s'attendèrent à voir soudainement débarquer tout l'équipage que pouvait bien abriter cet énorme bateau, ils n'aperçurent que la présence d'une silhouette inconnue qui venait de sauter du bateau et courir à toute vitesse en direction de leur capitaine.

" Luffy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! " hurla Hancock en sautant dans les bras de Luffy.

" Enfoiré de Luffy ! " répondirent ses compagnons en essayant difficilement de masquer leurs envies de coller une nouvelle raclée à leur capitaine.

Quand à Nami, celle-ci sentit quelquechose de particulier venir lui chatouiller l'intérieur à l'idée qu'une femme se montre si proche et si familière avec Luffy, tout cela sous les yeux de Robin et Zoro qui devinèrent immédiatemment que la suite des événements n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

" Hancock, je te présente mon équipage. " dit Luffy en tentant de désserer l'étreinte que lui exercait Hancock.

" Enchanté, je m'appelle Hancock, je fais partie des Shichibukai et je serais bientôt la reine du futur seigneur des pirates ! " répondit-elle avant de serrer nouvelle notre héros au chapeau de paille dans ses bras.

" Qu.. Quoi ? Cela veut dire que... vous... vous allez vous marier ? " demanda Us

sop totalement jaloux et envieux de la situation dont était Luffy.

" Non, on va pas se marier. " rétorqua sèchement Luffy ce qui eut pour effet d'atténuer un peu la colère de ses nakamas, en particulier Nami qui sentit alors le sentiment inconnu venir se calmer.

Hancock se mit alors soudainement à rire en voyant enfin de ses propres yeux à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'équipage de l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air amusant et elle ne fut pas déçue en les contemplant un par un du regard. Elle put en effet observer la présence d'un petit renne qu'elle trouva sur le coup irrésistible du moins pas autant que Luffy, celle-ci put également observer Brook et Franky qu'elle trouva effrayant sur le coup mais pas autant qu'un certain individu à la chevelure blonde qui semblait avoir des coeurs à la place des yeux et un horrible saignement de nez. Alors qu'elle ne pensait rien de Zoro, Hancock en arriva finalement aux membres de l'équipage qui pouvaient réprésenter le plus grand danger pour elle. Elle dévisagea en premier l'apparcence de Robin, une chevelure brune comme elle, un joli teint de peau et une forte poitrine mais elle semblait un peu trop âgée pour lui.

" Une rivale de taille. " pensa-t-elle alors sur le coup.

Alors qu'elle continua son petit manège, Hancock se mit alors évidemment à diriger son regard sur la personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore assimiler mais celle-ci semblait être encore plus dangereuse pour elle, encore plus que l'autre femme qu'elle avait contemplé auparavant, celle-ci avait une couleur de cheveux orange totalement différente de la sienne, une poitrine à peu près équivalente... bref, une apparcence physique attirante pour n'importe quel individu masculin. Mais surtout, Hancock sentit instinctivement que Nami allait être beaucoup plus menaçante pour tenter de s'interposer entre elle et Luffy.

" Toi ! " s"exclama-t-elle en désignant la navigatrice de l'équipage du doigt.

" M... Moi ? " répondit-elle totalement surprise.

" Tu entends ? Je ne perdrais pas contre toi ! " lança alors Hancock en prenant son habituel posture qui indiquait qu'elle prenait de haut Nami.

" Mais ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? "

répliqua-t-elle alors en ne comprenant pas à un mot des mots que pouvait bien lui dire l'impératrice.

" Ne joues pas à cela avec moi ! "

Hancock se mit alors à lancer un regard noir en direction de Nami lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interrompu par les mots de son " bien-aimé ".

" Dis-moi Hancock ? Qu-est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " questionna Luffy en tentant désespérement de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'impératrice pirate.

Hancock se mit alors à détourner le regard de Nami et se contenta simplement de répondre à la question posée par Luffy.

" Je suis venue ici car j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un événement spécial sur la prochaîne île mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à vous croiser ici ! "

" Un événement spécial ? Quel genre d'événement ? " demanda Nami intriguée par les propos d'Hancock.

" Un tournoi. " répondit-elle.

Tous frissonèrent à l'idée qu'un événement comme celui-ci puisse bien se dérouler sur la prochaîne île qui commençait à se rapprocher et le moins qu'elle que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'eut pas l'air très grande pour abriter un événement de cette envergure.

" Génial ! Un tournoi ! " s'extasia-Luffy en observant la prochaîne île qui se rapprochait progressivement.

" Enfin quelque chose qui m'intéresse. " lança Zoro en prenant place aux côtés de son capitaine.

Tous furent excités à l'idée de participer à un tel événement mis à part Nami qui n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de voir ses compagnons se battrent à nouveau, elle qui voulut avoir un peu de calme en débarquant sur la prochaîne île. Elle se dirigea alors vers Luffy et... le frappa d'un énorme coup de poing pour lui faire part de son poing de vue. Tout cela sous les yeux d'Hancock qui courut immédiatement au chevet de Luffy.

" Nami ! Tu m'as fais mal ! On peut savoir ce que j'ai encore fait cette fois ? " tempesta-t-il en se relevant avec l'aide d'Hancock.

" Pas question que je vous laisse participer à ce tournoi. " rétorqua-t-elle sèchement ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de stopper le fort enthousiasme dont affichait ses nakamas.

" Et pourquoi cela ? " répondit-Zoro légèrement tiqué par la déclaration de Nami.

" Réfléchissez, idiots ! C'est un tournoi, cela veut dire que à un moment où un autre, vous allez être obligés de vous battre entre vous. Et je refuse de vous voir vous entretuer pour une simple compétition. "

Tous se turent en comprenant alors que leur navigatrice avait marqué un bon point et qu'il était plus sage pour eux de s'en tenir à sa décision.

" Mais, dis-moi Hancock ? Pourquoi voulais-tu tellement prendre part à ce tournoi ? " demanda-Nami dans le but qu'elle lui répondrait sans lui adresser un regard hautain et déplacé... en vain.

" Et bien, tout simplement que le gagnant aura droit à un souhait qu'il désire. Et moi, je voudrais me marier avec Luffy... " finit-elle en tentant de cacher son visage qui avait pris une teinte écarlate.

En entendant les mots que lui avait dit Hancock, Nami se mit alors à lâcher un petit rire de contentement.

" Oh non. " se plaignit Usopp en devinant parfaitement ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire sa nakama.

" Tout le monde, je vous ordonne de te tous vous inscrire à ce tournoi ! " lança-t-elle en ayant remplacé ses yeux par des symboles de Berry.

" Ouais ! " hurlèrent en coeur l'équipage.

De ce fait, Nami tellement radieuse à l'idée du pactole qu'elle allait bien pouvoir amasser en cas de victoire, se dirigea dans les quartiers féminins pour se préparer à débarquer.

" Alors le gagnant du tournoi aura droit à tous ce qu'il désire ? Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'attendre que Luffy ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage gagne ce tournoi pour empocher la récompense. " se réjouissa-t-elle tout en enfilant un t-shirt et une un pantalon.

" Tu es vraiment démoniaque, Nami-chan ! " lança une voix familière.

" Robin ? Qu'est-ce ce que fais ici ? "

" Je te signale que moi aussi, je prenais le soleil, il faut bien que je me change aussi. " répondit-elle en enfilant elle aussi quelque chose de plus vêtu.

" Mais, as-tu pensé à ce qui se passerait si jamais ce serait Hancock qui gagnerai le tournoi ? "

" Quoi ? Elle ? Pffeuh... Elle n'a aucune chance de gagner, tout le monde sur l'équipage est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Même moi, je la battai les yeux fermés. "

Voyant la réaction que laissait échapper Nami, Robin décida de la taquiner un peu.

" Dis-moi, Nami-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Hancock ? " demanda Robin en espérant que sa la réaction de sa nakama soit tout aussi déplacée.

" Ce que j'en penses ? Pourquoi tu me demandes cela Robin ? " rétorqua-t-elle sans se douter qu'elle rentrait progressivement dans le piège que lui tendait ouvertement Robin.

" Juste par curiosité... "

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais... pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. La façon dont elle me parle et me regarde, je ne sais pas ce je lui fait pourtant ? Et ce crétin de Luffy qui se laisse faire sans rien dire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les voir collés l'un à l'autre, m'énerve grandement ! " avoua-t-elle sous le regard amusée de Robin.

" Bien. Nous devrions y aller maintenant, tout le monde nous attend. " coupa-t-elle alors avant de finir de s'habiller et prendre la direction de l'extérieur du Thousand Sunny où ses compagnons les attendaient avant de pouvoir débarquer sur l'île.

Une fois accostés sur l'île, tous ne héros firent surpris de remarquer la présence incalculable d'affiches qui mettaient en valeur le tournoi auquel ils voulurent participer.

" " Le Tournoi des Rêves... " " prononça Chopper en ramassant une affiche qui traînait non loin de lui, avant de reprendre sa place dans le groupe qui commençait à le semer peu à peu.

Une fois arrivés sur la place de l'inscription, nos héros décidèrent d'entamer une petite discussion sur les volontaires qui voulurent prendre part à la compétition.

" Bien, alors qui veut bien y participer ? " demanda Nami à l'intégralité de l'équipage mis à part Hancock qui était partie seule pour s'occuper de son inscription.

Luffy donna bien évidemment son accord au même titre que Zoro et Sanji qui voulurent enfin montrer de quoi ils étaient vraiment capables à l'idée de sans doute s'affronter les uns contre les autres. Brook et Franky étaient également enthousiastes au sujet de la récompense et donnèrent également leur aval pour leur participation. Quand à Chopper et Usopp, eux, firent un peu plus difficile à convaincre, mais pas assez pour Nami qui réussit malgré tout à les placer sur la liste à sa manière bien entendu.

" Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est inscrit, je vais apporter cette fiche à la délégation et régler les derniers détails. " finit-elle avant de s'éloigner du reste du groupe lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interrompu par Robin.

" Attends, tu m'as oublié. " répondit-Robin sous l'oeil surpris de ses compagnons à l'idée qu'elle aussi voulut se frotter à ce fameux tournoi.

" Quoi ? Tu veux t'inscrire, Robin ? " hurla-Nami à la fois étonnée et abasourdie par la décision que venait de prendre sa nakama.

" C'est génial, Robin ! Plus on rit, plus on est de fous " lança alors Luffy sans remarquer que sa phrase déclencha un silence pesant au sein de ses nakamas. " Et toi, Nami ? Tu veux pas y participer ? "

" Hors de questions. Je n'ai pas envie de me... " rétorqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Hancock qui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Luffy.

" Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais m'inscrire aussi ! " lança-t-elle énervée avant de s'éloigner du groupe pour y remettre la préciseuse fiche d'inscription.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles nos héros attendirent le retour de Nami pour leur annoncer que leur inscription fut bien été enregistrée, celle-ci refit alors son apparition et leur confirma que tout est réglé.

" Bien, sa y est ! " dit-elle soulagée. " Mais, tout le monde n'est pas assuré de participer ! Il y a des préliminaires pour sélectionner qui seront capables d'évoluer dans la phase finale du tournoi, alors je vous conseille de bien vous préparer ! "

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas trop inquiet à l'idée de passer des combats pré-éliminatoires, tout le monde était relativement fort et assez confiants en leurs capacités. Et ces préliminaires, ne furent finalament qu'une partie de plaisir pour eux. En effet, tout l'équipage et Hancock était parvenu à se hisser jusqu'à la phase finale du tournoi, au plus grand plaisir de Nami qui voyait de plus en plus la perspective d'obternir la récompense se profiler.

Alors qu'ils étaient invités à se reposer dans une auberge strictement réservée aux futurs candidats et pendant qu'ils profitèrent du repas offert, la bande du chapeau de paille furent surpris qu'ils représentèrent quasiment à eux-seuls l'ensemble des participants de la compétition, c'est-à-dire douze prétendants à l'ultime récompense dont dix personnes faisaient partie de l'équipage de Luffy.

" Mais ? C'est génial ! " s'exclama Nami. " Cela veut dire que l'on aura plus de chance de toucher la récompense ! "

Tous étaient également à la fois tristes et excités à l'idée de s'affronter les uns contre les autres surtout Zoro et Sanji qui attendirent désespérement le moment où ils pouvaient enfin régler leurs différents sans être dérangés pour une fois. Ce n'est qu'une fois le repas terminé que nos héros décidèrent de se faire diligence, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la présence de l'arbitre du tournoi.

" Alors ? C'est vous, l'équipage du chapeau de paille ? Je vous félicite d'avoir été capable de tous vous qualifier pour le tournoi. A vrai dire, c'est la premirère fois que je vois cela en dix ans de métiers. " dit-il à l'ensemble de l'équipage qui le regardèrent à la fois flattés et intrigués par sa présence.

" Mais, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire des éloges. " coupa-t-il soudainement. " En effet, le tirage au sort des prochains combats a été effectué et voici les résultats. "

" Combat n°1 : Monkey D. Luffy contre Franky "

Luffy et Franky se contentèrent de sourire à la fois satisfaits et excités à l'idée de leur prochaine rencontre.

" Combat n°2 : Nami contre Hancock "

Cette fois, les deux concernées se jettèrent mutuellement un regard noir où l'on pouvait deviner que la tension était palpable entre eux.

" Combat n°3 : Sanji contre Rin

Sanji se contenta simplement d'acquiecer en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son adversaire lorsqu'un saignement de nez se mit alors soudainement à exploser ce qui mit un peu mal à l'aise l'arbitre qui continua malgré tout.

" Euh... Combat n°4 : Robin vs Lyndis

Pas de récation de la part de la concernée.

" Combat n° 5 : Usopp contre Chopper

Nos deux compères se mirent alors à sauter dans tous les sens, tellement étonnés à l'idée de se rencontrer à ce stade de la compétition.

" Et enfin, sixième et dernier combat : Zoro contre Brook

Zoro se mit alors à arborer un sourire à la fois satisfait et impatient à l'idée de croiser le fer avec Brook qui semblait lui aussi dans un état d'excitation peu contrôlable.

" Voilà ! J'espère que vous serez en forme car le prochain combat débute dès demain. " finit-il avant de laisser nos compagnons discuter d'eux mêmes de ce tirage au sort.

" Yosh ! Franky, que le meilleur gagne demain ! " lança Luffy en direction du concerné.

" Toi aussi, mugiwara ! " répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire et levant son pouce pour lui faire part de sa satisfaction.

Et voilà chapitre terminé ! Je vous invite à m'en parler directement avec moi dans les commentaires. Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour la suite de l'histoire et le premier combat du tournoi.


	2. Jalousie ?

Ciaossu !

Nous revoilà pour le second chapitre de l'histoire, autant le signaler tout de suite, pas encore d'action dans ce chapitre et donc beaucoup de guimauve entre Luffy et Nami dont ça en déplaira certains ( qui se reconnaitront au passage ^^ )

Allez, Je vous laisse en profiter !

Nami encore un peu surprise par l'annonce des différents combats qui allaient se dérouler observa d'un coin de l'oeil Luffy, celui-ci semblait avoir l'air tellement impatient et excité à l'idée de combattre Franky qu'elle se surprit à le trouver un peu mignon et lui adressa un de ses sourires habituels. Elle se mit alors à repenser aux prochains combats qui allaient avoir lieu, et il fallait dire qu'elle aussi était également dans un état qui alliait à à la fois impatience et inquiètude à l'idée de voir ses nakamas à l'oeuvre.

Sanji allait en effet devoir combattre un certain Rin, un mystérieux inconnu dont elle ne voyait pas l'identité mais dont Nami espéra que ce ne soit pas une fille auquel cas, l'issue du combat serait définitivement jouée d'avance. Robin rencontrera Lyndis, à priori une adversaire à sa portée et elle ne devrait sans doute pas rencontrer de soucis particulier. Le combat suivant fut particulièrement intéressant car il s'agissait tout simplement d'un duel entre Usopp et Chopper, les deux meilleurs amis qui se connaisaient sur le bout de doigts et qui n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée de se rencontrer aussi rapidement dans la compétition. Cependant, Nami fut elle fut aussi curieuse de les voir en action. Quand à Zoro et Brook, il ne fut pas difficile de deviner qui pouvait bien être le favori de cette rencontre.

Finalement, elle repensa à la propre bataille à laquelle elle devait se frotter et comment devra-t-elle s'y prendre pour réussir à inquiéter la redoutable impératrice pirate Hancock et membre à part entière des Shichibukai... Elle se douta bien évidemment que ses propres techniques n'allaient pas être suffisant et qu'elle était loin d'être la favorite mais pour des raisons qu'elle ne put expliquer, celle-ci refusa de penser à l'idée d'une défaite à ce stade de la compétition et surtout pas face à elle.

" C'est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir se mesurer l'un à l'autre et voir lequel d'entre nous est le plus fort ! Je suis si excité ! " lança Luffy sous le regard satisfait de ses compagnons.

" Mugiwara ! " répondit-Franky en pointant du doigt le concerné. " Tiens-toi prêt car je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau ! "

Luffy adressa un sourire plein de contentement à son charpentier pour lui faire part de sa réponse.

" J'y compte bien, Franky ! " dit-il avant de lever son pouce en l'air. " Et tout le monde, faisons tous de notre mieux ! "

" Ouais ! " répondirent ses amis à l'unison.

Sitôt sa phrase terminée que tout le monde reprit immédiatemment le cours des activités dont ils étaient en train de faire avant que l'arbitre du tournoi ne vienne personellement les déranger. Une fois le repas terminé, Nami aperçut Franky qui reprenait la direction de sa chambre en lui disant qu'il devait aller se préparer pour mieux appréhender la rencontre qui l'opposerait à son capitaine, mais ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas pour son capitaine, qui lui, était toujours partant pour s'amuser et se remplir l'estomac. Légèrement énervé par son comportement, Nami décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre les débats.

" Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, Luffy je t'ordonne d'aller te coucher ! " lança-t-elle d'un ton bref.

" Mais... Nami... On vient juste de commencer et j'ai encore faim ! " répliqua Luffy un ton déçu par les propos de sa navigatrice.

" Il n'y a pas de mais ! Franky lui est déjà remonté dans sa chambre et toi tu veux continuer à faire la fête ? Je te signales que tu te bats contre lui demain et il faut que tu te reposes pour pouvoir être en forme ! Alors, au lit, et que ça saute ! "

" D'accord... " répondit-Luffy en faisant son habituelle mimique boudeuse qui eu pour effet d'amuser le reste de ses compagnons qui observèrent à l'intégralité de la scène.

De son côté, Hancock fut surprise que "son Luffy" puisse obéir si facilement aux ordres que lui lançait sa navigatrice. Celle-ci sentit alors une pointe de jalousie qui commençait à l'envahir à l'idée que sa prochaine adversaire puisse déjà avoir un pas d'avance sur elle.

" Mince, j'allais oublier ! " lança Luffy alors qu'il était déjà en direction pour rejoindre sa chambre respective.

Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea alors vers Hancock avant de lui adresser une petite boîte décoré et emballé par ses propres soins.

" Tiens, c'est pour toi. " dit-il avant de lui remettre l'objet en question.

Tous furent alors complètement surpris à l'idée que leur capitaine puisse offrir un cadeau à une personne, et plus particulièrement Nami qui sentait peu à peu une sorte de malaise s'installer en elle et un sentiment qui lui fait étrangement mal.

Hancock, quand à elle, fut également en état de choc et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être à l'intérieur.

" Aaaaaah Luffy m'a offert un cadeau à moi ! " se réjouit-elle sous son regard à la fois ravi et satisfait que son présent lui fasse autant plaisir.

" Je t'interdis de l'ouvrir avant que je ne remportes ce tournoi ! " répondit-il ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter encore plus la curiosité de ses compagnons.

" Serait-ce ? Une demande en mariage ? " s'imagina-t-elle un ton impatiente.

" C'est promis, Luffy " répondit-elle en caressant de sa joue l'objet confié par son bien-aimé.

Alors que tout le monde était encore sous le choc de l'acte inhabituel qu'avait bien pu faire leur capitaine, Robin put apercevoir sa navigatrice quitter soudainement les lieux et elle comprit immédiatement ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cet acte. Ordonnant une nouvelle à ses compagnons d'aller se coucher, elle prit alors la direction de la chambre personnelle de Nami et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à frapper à sa porte, Robin décida de la laisser tranquille et reprit le chemin qui la mènerait vers son dortoir personnel.

Nami, quand à elle, était allongée sur son lit, encore habillée et non lavée, à vrai-dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie, ni la force nécessaire pour sortir de son lit. Elle était, en effet, bien trop occupée à se ressasser l'événement inhabituel qui venait tout juste de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

" Ce crétin ! Je le détestes ! " pensa-t-elle la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. " Alors il va vraiment se marier avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui trouver à cette Hancock ? Certes, elle est très belle, très riche et beaucoup plus attirante comparée à moi mais... " continua-elle avant d'être surprise par ses propres pensées.

" Attends, pourquoi-est-ce que je me compares à elle, moi ? Après tout, Luffy a le droit de fréquenter et d'aimer qui il veut après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Mais, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal au fond de moi ? Pourquoi ? "

Au même moment, Nami repensa au contenu que pouvait bien renfermer la boîte.

"Quand j'y repense, c'est la première fois que Luffy offre quelquechose à quelqu'un, il ne m'a jamais rien offert à moi... "

Celle-ci sentit le sentiment de douleur se resserrer et une larme se mit alors à couler du coin de l'oeil de la rousse, et ce n'est finalement la tête encore pleine de pensées que Nami parvint à atteindre le sommeil...

Une fois le jour levé, Nami sentit les doux rayons du soleil venir lui toucher le visage, et alors qu'elle se leva pour mieux observer le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle-ci vit alors à son plus grand étonnement que toute une foule de personnes étaient regroupées et de nombreuses installations étaient présentes dans le cadre de la promotion du tournoi. Elle put en effet voir différents stands de nourritures qui étaient disséminés un peu partout sur le sur la ville, et avec un grand nombre de personnes qui étaient déjà présentes à une heure si matinale. Elle put également apercevoir la présence de nombreuses attractions qui venaient tout juste d'être installées et qui n'étaient pas encore là quand ils avaient débarqués sur l'île. Tout cela, rythmés par la joie et la bonne humeur qui semblaient se dégager de l'ambiance festive.

" C'est incroyable ! " s'étonna Nami en observant, admirative, les alentours que lui offrait l'île. " Ils ont construit tout cela en une nuit ? Je dois avouer que c'est surprenant. "

Alors qu'elle s'habilla et se prépara à aller rejoindre ses compagnons, Nami marcha sur quelquechose qui lui semblait particulier et fut surprise d'entendre le gémissement d'une personne qui lui était bien connue. C'était son capitaine et elle semblait l'avoir réveillé lui piétinant son visage.

" Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce ce que tu fais là ? " demanda-t-elle en retirant immédiatement son pied de la face de son capitaine.

" Bah, comme tout le monde était déjà parti pour profiter des attractions et que j'ai voulu les rejoindre, Robin m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Alors, j'ai décidé de rester ici en attendant que tu te réveilles. Et je me suis endormi, moi-aussi. " répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

" Mais, et ton combat contre Franky alors ? " répondit-Nami un peu gênée.

" Il est programmé ce soir, j'ai encore toute la journée devant moi. "

" Je vois... Mais, depuis combien de temps étais-tu ici ? "

" Depuis un moment déjà, quand je suis rentré tu étais profondément endormie et tu semblais un peu perturbée dans ton sommeil alors je suis resté ici en attendant que tu te réveilles mais je me suis également endormi. "

" Tu aurais pu me laisser ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Et puis, pourquoi, n'es-tu pas avec Hancock ? J'imagine qu'elle te cherche partout à l'heure qu'il est ! " rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se remémorant les différents actes qui s'étaient déroulés la veille.

" Pas question, je lui ai dit que je voulais passer la journée avec toi, c'est tout. "

Nami se mit alors à rougir, avant de sentir que la douleur qui la torturait depuis la veille qui semblait peu à peu à battre de l'aile.

" Merci. " dit-elle à voix basse, de telle manière à ce que son capitaine ne l'entende pas.

" Hein ? Tu as dit quelquechose Nami ? "

" Moi ? Non rien. " répondit-elle en souriant l'air de rien.

" En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, Nami ! Allez, viens, il y a un tas de choses à faire en ville ! "

Et ce fut effectivement le cas, le nombre d'attractions était en effet considérablement élévé à tel point que nos deux héros se demandèrent avec quoi devaient-ils commencer en premier. Ce fut finalement Luffy qui décida d'emmener sa navigatrice à bord d'une attraction qui consistait à tomber d'une chute de plus de cent mètres de haut, ce qui la terrifia évidemment l'emmenant à refuser immédiatement de monter à bord...Et après quelques minutes, celle-ci se surprit à bord du manège en compagnie de Luffy qui lui était impatient d'en découdre.

" Ohlala, j'ai peur ! " dit-elle tremblotante devant son capitaine.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas ! " répondit-il. " C'est moins haut que notre chute sur les îles célestes et en cas de soucis, tu sais très bien que je serais là pour te sauver. "

Les mots que lui prononcèrent son capitaine suffirent à calmer les états d'âmes de sa navigatrice, et toute peur envolée, celle-ci se surpris à apprécier et partager la chute en compagnie de Luffy.

" KYYYYAAAAAAHHH ! " hurlèrent-ils à l'unison durant la chute, l'adrénaline accumulée se relâchant d'elle-même d'un seul coup.

Une fois la chute terminée, Nami dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas aussi terrible que celle qu'ils avaient rencontré précédemment et ne manqua pas de le signaler à son capitaine.

" Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement... " dit-elle en le regardant réajuster son chapeau qui avait vacillé sous la pression.

" Alors, tu es prête à y retourner dans ce cas là ? " répondit-Luffy en sachant parfaitement la réponse qu'allait lui donner son amie.

" Euhh... Plus tard, si tu le veux bien. J'aimerais faire autre chose avant... " dit-elle en pointant au hasard une attraction voisine.

Et comble du hasard ( ou volonté du lecteur au choix ), Nami avait le doigt dirigé contre une attraction qui lui semblait alors beaucoup plus terrifiante que la précédente...

" " Le chemin de l'amour " ? C'est ça que tu veux faire, Nami ? Très bien, allons-y ! " dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la caverne de l'attraction.

Nami le suivit alors rapidement tout en maudissant le destin, et une fois entrée à l'intérieur, celle-ci fut extrêmement gênée à l'idée de partager une attraction qui était à priori exclusivement réservée aux amoureux en compagnie de Luffy. En effet, les décors et l'ambiance qui régnaient au sein de cette attraction étaient vraiments troublants, et le nombre de couples qui étaient déjà présents fit encore grimper son malaise. Une fois à bord du véhicule, aucun de nos deux héros n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot, Luffy observait les différentes décorations qui défilaient, quand à Nami, elle se tena un peu à l'écart de son capitaine. Sentant alors le silence devenir trop pesant, Nami se mit alors à révoquer le sujet qui l'avait tant travaillée la veille.

" Dis, Luffy... " murmura doucement Nami. " Je peux savoir ce que tu as offert à Hancock, hier ? "

" C'est... C'est un secret. Je ne peux pas te le dire, la seule chose dont je peux te révéler, c'est que cela concerne le futur..." répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Là, Nami fut complètement surprise de ce que venait de faire son capitaine, alors que l'on se rapprochait de la sortie de l'attraction, celle-ci aperçut un phénomène encore plus rare qu'une pluie d'éclairs, elle avait tout bonnement vu pour la première fois son capitaine rougir d'embarras en ayant simplement évoqué le nom d'Hancock et évoqué son avenir avec elle.

" Tu vois, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle découvre ce qu'il y a dedans av..."

Cependant, il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit quelquechose venir lui caresser violemment la joue, Nami venait de le gifler...

" Alors, comment était ce petit voyage en amoureux ? " demanda un des gérants de l'attraction alors qu'ils les accueillaient à la sortie.

Au même moment, Nami sauta du véhicule et courut à toute vitesse en direction de l'auberge, le visage enfouie sous ses cheveux et le coeur serré comme si quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un coup terrible au niveau de celui-ci. Tout cela sous l'oeil surpris des gérants qui pouvaient bien se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et surtout sous le regard de Luffy qui ne comprit pas immédiatement le geste de sa nakama. Il était totalement sonné et se caressa l'endroit où sa navigatrice avait laissé sa trace.

Une fois arrivée, Nami s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler contre le lit et fondre en larmes pour des raisons qu'elle seule ne connaissait pas à présent.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore mal à l'intérieur de moi ? D'habitude, cela me fait du bien quand je me défoule sur Luffy... Et lui, il ne remarque même pas ce que je peux ressentir actuellement... Alors, j'avais raison... il va vraiment se marier avec Hancock... "

De son côté, Luffy décida de prendre le chemin qui la conduirait à elle, pour tenter d'avoir une explication et une discussion avec sa navigatrice, cependant, lui aussi ne put s'arrêter de ressasser la scène qu'il avait vécu précédement.

" Je ne comprends pas... D'habitude, elle me frappe pour se défouler mais là, c'est différent... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fait beaucoup plus mal que ses coups de poings habituels. C'est comme si la douleur se propagageait à un autre endroit. Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? "

Alors que celle-ci était toujours enfouie dans son oreiller, celle-ci put entendre à différentes reprises sa porte qui résonnait plusieurs fois.

" Nami, c'est moi, ouvres s'il te plaît... " dit-Luffy à travers la porte.

Pas de réponse de la concernée.

" Nami ? Tu es là, au moins ? " demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il ne parlait pas à une chambre vierge. " Réponds-moi, Nami ou je défonce la porte ! "

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en oeuvre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Luffy fut brusquement interrompu par la voix tremblotante et sanglotante de sa navigatrice.

" Vas-t-en ! " hurla-t-elle à travers la porte.

" Pas question. " répondit-il.

" Je ne sortirais pas d'ici, alors tu ferais mieux de t'en aller ! "

" Non. " rétorqua-t-il " J'ai sommeil, je vais faire une sieste. "

Pendant que Nami s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à ordonner à Luffy de quitter le seuil de sa chambre, celle-ci entendit avec surprise son ronflement qui s'entendait depuis sa chambre.

" Cet imbécile ! Il s'endort quand je lui cries dessus ! Il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête ! " finit-elle avant de se rallonger dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, le combat de Luffy et Franky se rapprocha à grands pas, et le stade qui réceptionnait et acceuillait le tournoi se remplit progressivement à l'approche de la rencontre, comme l'ambiance qui commençait peu à peu à monter d'un cran. Tout l'équipage avait désormais pris place dans les travées du stade pour assister à la première rencontre qui allait opposer leur capitaine et leur charpentier. Zoro fut bizarrement le premier arrivé et réserva au passage le nombre de places destinées à ses compagnons. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par Hancock, Robin et Sanji qui avait décidé de passer la journée avec ses chères et tendres nakamas. Chopper,Usopp et Brook ne mirent que peu de temps à les rejoindre, l'air comblé et heureux après cette folle journée d'amusement. Finalement, ils remarquèrent l'absence d'une personne...

" Où est Nami-san ? " demanda Sanji un ton inquiet.

" Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas avec toi ? " répondit à son tour Chopper

" Elle ne devrait plus tarder... " finit-Robin " Elle a passé la journée avec Luffy, je les ai vu ensemble. "

" Quoi ? " lançèrent en coeur Sanji et Hancock.

C'est alors que l'arbitre du tournoi fit son apparition sur le stade calmant au passage la colère de nos deux personnages.

" Bienvenue à tous ! " dit-il sous une ambiance à la fois bruyante et festive. " J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour le grand frisson car le spectacle va commencer dès maintenant avec le combat entre Monkey D. Luffy contre Franky le cyborg ! "

" Je vous demande de faire du bruit pour Franky ! " hurla-t-il en désignant du doigt la porte qui signalait son entrée en scène.

Au même moment, Franky fit son apparition et salua la foule présente dans le stade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et alors qu'il s'apprêta à entendre le même acceuil pour son adversaire, celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien.

" Et maintenant, voici le célèbre pirate recherché par le monde entier, Mugiwara no Luffy ! "

Personne ne sortit du corridor.

Alors que l'ambiance fut coupée par ce qui venait de se passer, nos héros se démandèrent alors les raisons de cet imprévu.

" Où... Où est- Luffy ? " demanda Usopp l'air inquiet

" Et Nami-san qui n'est toujours pas là... " répondit-Sanji avant d'avoir une révélation. " Ne me dis pas que ? "

Il se leva alors soudainement de son siège et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de la chambre de Nami, ce n'est finalement que lorqu'il atteint l'entrée de sa chambre que Sanji se calma en observant ce qui se présentait face à lui. Il pouvait en effet voir son capitaine qui était tout simplement en train de piquer un somme alors que son combat était plus qu'imminent.

" Luffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " tempesta Sanji en le secouant violemment, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller.

" Je te signales que ton combat, c'est tout de suite ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? "

" Non. " répondit-Luffy d'un ton bref. " J'ai pas envie d'y aller. "

Sanji fut abasourdi par les propos de son capitaine, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, il tenta une nouvelle fois de le convaincre d'y aller.

" Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! " lança-t-il " Tout le monde t'attend la bàs, alors dépêches toi ! "

" Je t'ai dit que je veux pas y aller. " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. "

Nami, quand à elle, put entendre le vacarme que faisait Luffy et Sanji juste derrière sa porte, elle qui voulait se reposer en paix fut fortement lassée par leur discussion qui semblait tourner en rond. Décidant finalement de les interrompre à sa manière, Nami ouvrit bruquement la porte de sa chambre.

" Ça suffit, vous deux ! " hurla-t-elle " Je vous signale que je s'essa... "

Elle ne put avoir le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit quelquechose venir se poser contre sa tête. Luffy venait de lui donner son chapeau de paille.

" Bien, maintenant, je peux y aller ! " dit-Luffy en faisant son habituel sourire idiot " On y va Sanji ? "

" Ben, tu en as mis du temps ! " répondit-il un ton énervé.

Nami les vit alors s'éloigner progressivement et posa une main sur le précieux trésor que venait de lui confier son capitaine.

" Luffy... " murmura-t-elle en fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes.

Pendant ce temps, au stade, la foule commençait fortement à s'impatienter en voyant qu'aucun combat ne se déroulait encore.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriques ce crétin ! " s'énerva Zoro qui était dans le même état d'inquiétude que ses compagnons.

C'est alors que l'arbitre décida de mettre en oeuvre une décision lourde de conséquences.

" Et, bien puisque Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas présent sur le terrain, je suis obligé de le disqualifier et de déclarer Franky vainq... "

" Attendez ! " coupa une voix familière.

Tous furent alors soulagés en voyant la silhouette bien connue de leur capitaine qui avait fait irruption dans le stade qui reprit au passage son ambiance de folie.

" Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Franky ! " lança Luffy en craquant ses doigts.

" Ce n'est pas grave, Mugiwara ! " répondit-il satisafait que son capitaine soit finalement présent.

" Vous êtes prêts ? Alors commencez ! "

Au même moment, Luffy fonça en direction de Franky...

Et voilà, terminé pour ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous retrouve très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !


	3. Première rencontre : Luffy contre Franky

Ciaossu !

Et oui, me revoilà, un peu moins rapide que d'habitude mais me revoilà quand même ! Alors, dans ce chapitre de l'action! Quoi d'autre ? De l'action ! Encore quoi d'autre ? Euh... un peu de romance.

On attaques les choses sérieuses mais je ne vous donnerai les détails qu'à la fin une fois que vous aurez lu ce chapitre !

Go, allez-y !

" Mesdames et Messieurs, Monkey D. Luffy est enfin arrivé sur place ! Le combat va donc pouvoir enfin commencer ! " hurla l'arbitre tout heureux de la soudaine apparition sur le terrain de Luffy alors qu'il allait tout simplement déclarer Franky vainqueur par forfait.

" Je vous demande à présent de faire un maximum de bruit pour nos deux combattants ! "

La foule lui répondit alors dans un vacarme assourdissant qui semblait lui faire plaisir au même titre que nos deux héros qui étaient eux, impatients d'en découdre.

" Bien, je vais maintenant vous donner les règles de ce premier combat, son intégralité se déroulera à l'intérieur d'une cage dont vous ne pourrez pas vous libérer avant que le vainqueur ne soit désigné. Je rappelle aussi qu'il n'y aura aucune limite de temps, et tout adversaire qui sera dans l'incapacité de se battre ou sera sorti des limites du terrain se verra immédiatement disqualifié. Les armes sont autorisées mais n'oubliez pas que les blessures mortelles que vous infligerez vous élimineront également. C'est compris ? "

" Compris. " répondirent-t-ils alors à l'unison.

L'arbitre et l'organisateur du tournoi se mit alors à s'éloigner des deux adversaires et donna alors le signal indiquant la mise en place de la prison avant de s'apprêter à donner le coup d'envoi tant attendu de cette première rencontre.

" Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, Maintenant, que les choses sérieuses commencent ! "

A peine la fin de sa phrase achevée que Luffy se mit alors à bondir à toute vitesse sur son charpentier.

" Gomu Gomu no Pistol ! " hurla-t-il en dirigeant son poing sur son adversaire.

" Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça, Mugiwara ! " répondit-Franky avant d'esquiver le coup et aggriper le bras de son capitaine qui n'avait sans soute pas anticipé la riposte qu'il allait lui réserver. " Strong Right ! "

Aussitôt, le poing de Franky se détacha et se dirigea alors à une vitesse fulgurante sur Luffy qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le coup à cause de l'entrave que lui faisait son adversaire sur son bras droit et se retrouva immédiatement projeter contre la paroi de la cage qui lui renvoyait l'impact du coup reçu par effet physique.

" Mince, je me suis trop précipité... " se plaignit-Luffy en se relevant difficilement. " Cette taule est vraiment embêtante, je ne suis pas libre de me déplacer comme je veux... "

" Gomu Gomu no Muchi ! " lança-t-il en dirigeant cette fois sa jambe en direction de Franky.

Mais, celui-ci esquiva une nouvelle fois avant d'aggriper une fois encore sa jambe et s'apprêta de même à lancer une autre attaque en guise de riposte.

" Coup de Boo ! " hurla-t-il en se projetant sur Luffy grâce à une impulsion réalisée grâce à son postérieur.

Au même moment, la foule qui était jusque là émerveillée par le spectacle affiché par nos deux héros, se figea dans un air à la fois étonné et horrifié devant la technique dont venait de faire usage Franky, au même titre que ses compagnons qui ne remarquèrent pas que leur navigatrice les avait rejoints, mise à part Robin dont aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper.

" Où étais-tu, Nami-chan ? " demanda-t-elle un ton inquiète.

" Je... J'avais quelquechose à faire... " répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Robin ne fut bien évidemment pas dupe et remarqua simplement qu'elle portait le fameux chapeau de paille de son capitaine. Celle-ci se mit alors à sourire avant de refocaliser son attention sur le combat.

De son côté, Franky avait réussi à mettre sérieusement à mal son adversaire et tenait entre ses mains, la jambe droite de Luffy qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer de son emprise. Mais, il fut incapable de s'en défaire et vit alors que son concurrent s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui grâce à sa dernière attaque.

" Franky Boxing ! " lança-t-il en envoyant de multiples coups de poings dans sa direction.

Luffy ne put avoir le temps de réagir, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'il se retrouva prisonnier dans la pluie de coups violents que lui assènait Franky. Subissant totalement sa domination, il sentit alors un autre coup beaucoup plus puissant venir le projeter de nouveau contre la paroi de la cage.

" Strong Hammer ! "

A peine la fin du coup lancé par le cyborg terminé, que la foule se mit une nouvelle fois à hurler devant le spectacle que leur proposait les deux hommes, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour nos héros qui étaient visiblement inquiets à l'idée que leur capitaine se fasse mettre à mal, lui qui était considéré comme le grand favori du tournoi.

" Bon sang, Luffy ! Il ne va quand même pas perdre maintenant ! " tempesta Sanji en faisant de nombreux gestes inutiles qui commençait sérieusement à échauder Zoro qui était assis juste derrière lui.

" Calmes-toi, Baka-cook ! Je ne suis pas venu pour assister au spectacle que font me font tes grosses fesses, mais pour assister au combat ! " lança-t-il un ton énervé.

" Alors, moi j'ai des grosses fesses ? " rétorqua Sanji fortement irrité par la remarque déplacée que lui avait lancé Zoro.

" Ouais, et j'ai déjà vu assez d'horreurs pour aujourd'hui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... " répondit-il d'un ton provocateur.

Alors qu'ils se mirent une nouvelles fois à régler leurs comptes devant le reste de l'équipage qui pouvait bien se demander comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, ce fut cette fois au tour de Nami de s'inquièter pour son capitaine.

" Luffy... " murmura-t-elle en serrant son chapeau de paille contre sa poitrine.

De retour sur le terrain, Luffy était toujours étalé à terre, et il semblait difficilement se remettre des coups infligés par Franky qui s'impatientait grandement en voyant que son capitaine n'était pas assez sérieux à son goût.

" Alors, Mugiwara ! Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas toute ta puissance contre moi ? Je n'en vaux pas le coup, c'est ça ? " lança-t-il un peu vexé.

Luffy ne répondit pas et se contenta de relever...avant de lui adresser un sourire plein de satisfaction.

" Très bien, Franky ! Dans ce cas, je serais sérieux ! "

Il se mit alors à frapper son poing contre le sol lorque de la fumée se mit soudainement à jaillir du corps de Luffy.

" Non, il ne va quand même pas utiliser ça contre Franky... " s'inquièta Nami en devinant parfaitement les intentions de son capitaine.

" Gear Second ! " finit-t-il alors sous le regard satisfait que lui lançait son adversaire.

" Gomu Gomu no... "

" Enfin, Mugiwara ! J'espérais que tu me sortes cette technique un peu plus tôt ! " répondit-Franky. " Mais, elle ne marchera pas contre moi, Fresh Fi... "

" Jet Pistol ! " coupa brutalement Luffy en envoyant son attaque en direction de son nakama qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à recevoir de plein fouet l'assaut lancé par son capitaine.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Franky de se retrouver projeté contre la cage du terrain mais, contrairement à Luffy, celui-ci se releva immédiatement mais il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer complètement du coup reçu que Luffy se mit une nouvelle fois à l'attaquer.

" Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka ! " lança-t-il en sentant que son coup avait une nouvelle fois fait mouche rien qu'en voyant la mine qu'arborait Franky.

" Et maintenant ! Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling ! "

" Franky Boxing ! " répondit son adversaire fortement atteint par les attaques de son opposant mais il possédait quand même assez de force et de volonté pour tenter de riposter face à ses assauts.

Nos deux héros se mirent alors à partager une pluie de coups de poings plus fulgurants les uns que les autres... et tout cela sous les yeux émerveillés de la foule qui avaient présent totalement oubliés le petit incident qui s'était déroulé.

" Quel combat de folie... " hurla un Usopp larmoyant. " Deux hommes qui refusent de s'avouer vaincus et qui jettent toutes leurs forces dans la bataille... Aucun ne mérite de perdre ! "

" J'espère surtout qu'ils ne vont rien se casser... " se plaignit Chopper en voyant l'intense bras de fer que se partageaient ses deux nakamas.

" T'inquiètes pas, Chopper ! " répondit-brèvement Sanji. " Ce sont des idiots. "

Chopper se mit alors à esquisser un grand sourire de soulagement tout comme Nami et le reste de l'équipage qui avaient à présent hâte de savoir de quelle manière le combat allait continuer.

A la fin de leurs techniques respectives, Luffy et Franky se retrouvèrent à nouveau projetés, cette fois-ci en même temps contre la paroi de la cage qui avait sans doute du causé de terribles dégâts aux niveau de leurs vertèbres. Luffy, lui, commençait fortement à ressentir la douleur l'envahir, tout comme Franky qui était bien conscient que son dos était la seule partie de son corps vulnérable, et ce, malgré les deux ans qui s'étaient déroulés. Ils se mirent alors à se relever en même temps, les deux hommes étant presque à leurs limites, ils sentirent qu'il était temps d'en finir avec la prochaine attaque.

" C'était un super combat, Franky ! Je te remercie ! " lança Luffy avant de glisser son pouce au niveau de ses lèvres.

" Je me suis vraiment éclaté, moi aussi. " répondit Franky en plaçant ses deux mains.

" C'est terminé. " murmura Zoro

Au même moment, les deux adversaires finirent leurs préparatifs pour l'attaque finale qui allait sans doute être la dernière de cette rencontre. Tout le stade se mit alors à retenir son souffle...

" GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL ! " " COUP DE VENT ! "

Une silhouette fut alors éjecter du terrain, sous le puissance du coup reçu, la cage avait volée en éclats, projetant par la même occasion, le vaincu hors des limites du terrain. Celui-ci retomba alors brusquement contre le sol sans esquisser le moindre geste, provoquant de même un silence absolu chez la foule qui n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer qui avait bien pu sortir victorieux du combat. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir était la silhouette du vainqueur qui ne tarda pas à s'écrouler au sol, à la fois marqué et fatigué par cette rencontre.

" Où suis-je ? " se réveilla soudainement Luffy.

" A l'hôpital. " répondit-Usopp, le nez plongé dans ses outils, et qui semblait se trouver sur les lieux depuis un petit moment déjà.

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi, je suis à l'hôpital ? Et mon combat, qui-as gagné ? " s'exclama-t-il un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Rassures-toi, tu as fait de ton mieux. Même si ça fait déjà trois ans que ton combat avec Franky s'est terminé. " lança Usopp en détournant enfin le regard de son invention.

" Quoi ? Trois ans ? J'ai loupé 1825 repas ! " s'indigna-t-il en arborant une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret.

" Comment t'as fait pour calculer si vite ! " s'énerva le sniper devant l'intelligence remarquable dont venait de faire preuve son capitaine. " Enfin, je plaisantais. Ton combat contre Franky était hier, et vous étiez salement amochés tous les deux, c'est pour ça que tu es à l'hôpital.

" Je vois. Mais qui a gagné alors ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Luffy.

" Et bien, pour moi, vous avez tous les deux gagner. Quand j'y repense, c'était génial, vous étiez ensembles en train de vous donner corps et âmes dans la bataille et j'espère que... "

Usopp fut alors interrompu par la soudaine ouverture de la porte de la chambre de Luffy devoilant au passage la fine silhouette de la navigatrice de l'équipage qui était tout simplement venue aux nouvelles de son capitaine.

" Oh, Luffy, tu es réveillé ! " se réjouissa Nami heureuse de revoir son nakama en bonne santé.

" Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser... " répondit Usopp avant de ramasser ses affaires et quitter progressivement la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

Nami se mit alors à tirer une chaise, avant de s'installer aux côtés de son capitaine qui lui était toujours allongé contre son lit.

" Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles mieux. Tu étais complètement à l'agonie hier quand l'équipe de secours t'avait ramassé ! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à toi quand même ! " finit-elle d'un ton qui alliait à la fois soulagement et lassitude.

" J'ai faim. " répondit-il instantanément.

" Ma parole, mais tu ne penses qu'à manger ! A part ton estomac et toi, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte ! " s'indigna-t-elle devant l'insouciance de son capitaine. " Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi même Franky, lui qui était dans un plus grave état que le tien ! La première chose qu'il a voulu à son réveil, c'était de savoir si tu allais mieux ! "

" Tu sais, tu as peut-être gagner, mais cela ne t'empêches pas de ne penser qu'à toi. " finit-elle.

" Alors... j'ai gagné ? " demanda-Luffy d'un ton étonné.

" Oh ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Et bien, oui, figures-toi que tu es le premier qualifié pour ce tournoi ! " répondit-Nami en lui adressant un petit sourire de satisfaction.

" Génial ! " s'exclama-Luffy " Nami, je voudrais que tu dises aux autres que je suis sincèrement désolé de les avoir inquiétés. "

" Ne t'en fais pas, je transmettrai le message. "

" Et toi, Nami ? Si je me souviens bien, ton combat sera contre Hancock ? "

" Exact. J'avoue que j'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais procéder contre elle... Et je dois bien t'avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment optimiste quand à mes chances de victoire... Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé recevoir le soutien d'au moins une personne pour m'encourager à faire de mon mieux..."

" Mais, Nami ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde sur l'équipage te soutient ! Zoro et Franky seront toujours de ton côté même si ils ne sont pas du genre à le montrer, quand à Sanji et Robin, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils seront de tout coeur avec toi ! Et je peux dire la même chose pour Usopp, Brook et Chopper. " répondit-il en tentant à sa façon de la réconforter.

Mais la réponse donnée ne semblait pas satisfaire totalement Nami, qui essaya avant tout de garder le sourire malgré la sorte de tristesse qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

" Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je vois que tu as l'air en forme mais profites-en pour te reposer. " lança-t-elle en se levant soudainement de son siège.

" Tiens, je te rends ton chapeau de paille ! Je n'ai pas avant de l'abîmer... "

" Non. Gardes-le. " coupa aussitôt Luffy.

" Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que n... "

" J'ai dit : Gardes le. " coupa-t-il d'un ton bref. " J'ai pas envie qu'il reste ici alors que je suis en train de dormir, quelqu'un pourrait me le voler. Je te le confie, alors prends-en soin et ne le donnes à personne ! " finit-il avant de s'endormir profondément.

Finalement, celle-ci comprit les raisons du geste de son capitaine et une petite larme se mit alors à couler le long de sa joue.

" Luffy... Merci... "

Ce faisant, Nami sortit alors de la chambre de son capitaine qui s'était endormi et se dirigea alors en direction de l'auberge pour regagner ses espaces personnels et tenter d'obtenir un peu de repos en vue de son prochain affrontement. En chemin, celle-ci croisa par hasard sa prochaine adversaire qui ne manqua pas l'occasion de chambrer un peu notre navigatrice.

" Pourquoi l'as-tu encore ? " lança férocement Hancock

" Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? " répondit-Nami totalement surprise.

" Son chapeau de paille ! Rends le lui ou donnes le moi ! "

" Je ne peux pas ! Luffy me l'as confié à MOI et à personne d'autre ! " continua la rousse d'un ton légèrement provocateur.

" Quoi ? Comment-as tu osé ? " s'indigna l'impératrice pirate " Qu'importe ! Demain, c'est moi qui gagnerait et on verra ensuite laquelle de nous deux sera digne se marier avec Luffy ! "

" Qu... Quoi ? " paniqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. " Mais, il n'a jamais été question que de mari... "

" Tais-toi ! " coupa-violemment Hancock en faisant son habituelle pose arrogante. " Je gagnerais pour Luffy ! "

Celle-ci reprit alors la direction de sa chambre, laissant la navigatrice reprendre son chemin vers ses espaces personnels, seule et la tête remplie par les événements récents.

Une fois le jour levé et de retour dans la chambre de Luffy, on pouvait apercevoir le bretteur de l'équipage qui était assis aux côtés de son capitaine, et celui-ci sembla se plaindre de quelquechose que lui seul pouvait exprimer de cette manière.

" J'ai faim. " lança-Luffy.

" J'ai faim. "

" J'ai faim. "

" J'ai faim. "

" J'ai faim. "

" J'ai faim. "

" TAIS-TOI ! " hurla-violemment Zoro lassé par la phrase incessante de son nakama. " On te donnes rien à bouffer ou quoi ? "

" Si, mais la bouffe est déguelasse, hier, on ne m'a donné qu'un yaourt et de la purée, même pas un morceau de steak ! Et la viande, c'est essentiel pour reprendre des forces ! C'est quoi cet hôpital de merde ! " répondit-il en faisant son habituelle mimique boudeuse.

" Bon, je te laisse. " coupa Zoro en prenant la direction qui le conduirait à la sortie. " Le combat de Nami est imminent et je ferais mieux d'y aller avant pour réserver les places pour les autres. "

" Quoi, déjà ? Mince ? Je ne pourrais pas y aller ? " demanda-Luffy un ton déçu.

" Bien sûr que non. Chopper et le médecin ont formellement affirmé que tu devais te reposer. N'oublies pas que tu as un autre combat dans les prochains jours, et là ce sera sûrement moi que tu devras affronter ! " répondit-Zoro en pointant son pouce dans sa direction. " Et je n'ai pas envie de mettre contre toi si tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités. "

Luffy lui adressa simplement un sourire satisfait en guise de réponse avant de s'apercevoir que son nakama avait fait diligence.

Une fois de retour au stade et le prochaine rencontre approchant à grands pas, nos héros apparurent progressivement sur les lieux avant de s'apercevoir qu'aucune place n'était disponible.

" C'est quoi, ce bordel ? " s'indigna Usopp véxé. " Il n'y a plus aucunes places de libre pour nous ! "

" Pourtant, Zoro nous avait-dit qu'il réserverait des sièges pour nous... " répondit-Chopper sous l'oeil de ses compagnons qui comprirent immédiatemment les raisons de leur problème.

" Si je trouve l'abruti qui lui a confié cette tâche, je te jure que... " lança alors Sanji.

" F... F... F... Franky ! " éternua le cyborg sur son lit d'hôpital en attendant le stock en cola soit arrivé. " C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait de dire à Zoro d'aller réserver les places. " dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la scène était que Nami allait combattre Hancock et qu'aucun de nos héros ne purent trouver un espace convenable pour assister au spectacle, ce n'est que grâce à Brook que la solution allait leur venir.

" Oh ! Regardez ! " dit-il en pointant son doigt vers une direction particulière.

Pendant ce temps, les deux opposantes attendaient impatiemment de prendre place dans l'arène, l'arbitre se mit alors soudainement à faire son apparition sur le terrain.

" Bonsoir à tous ! " hurla-t-il sous le bruit de la foule déchaînée. " Après le spectacle mémorable que nous a proposé la première rencontre d'hier, il est grand temps de vivres de nouvelles émotions à travers la prochaine rencontre du tournoi ! "

" Je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'impératrice pirate et membre à part entière des Shichibukai dont la tête était mise à prix pour 80 000 000 de Berrys... Boa Hancock ! "

La concernée se mit alors à faire son apparition sur le terrain, et la foule se mit alors à tomber d'émerveillement sous la beauté ancestrale qui émanait de Hancock.

" Et maintenant... voici son adversaire, la navigatrice de l'équipage du chapeau de paille dont la tête est mise à prix pour 16 000 000 de berrys, la chatte voleuse Nami ! "

Celle-ci se mit alors à faire son entrée sur le terrain et tourna immédiatemment son regard vers les tribunes pour s'apercevoir finalement qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'était présent pour assister à sa rencontre, ce qui la désola un peu.

" Personne n'est venu... même pas ce crétin de Sanji-kun ! Je parie qu'ils savent déjà à l'avance que je vais perdre, c'est sûrement ça... " pensa-t-elle avant que l'arbitre ne continue son monologue.

" Avant de commencer, je vais vous rappeler les règles du combat, les blessures mortelles sont interdites et la première personne qui sera dans l'incapacité de se battre sera éliminée.

Aujourd'hui, le combat n'aura pas lieu dans une cage ! Mais là... "

Au même moment, celui-ci instaura les limites du terrain ce qui étonna complètement les deux adversaires en voyant de quoi allait-être constituée leur zone de combat.

" Des... des miroirs ? " s'exclama-Nami en observant surprise les différentes images d'elle-même à travers l'arène.

Alors, je voudrais commencer à expliquer pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser le fait que des miroirs puissent entourer l'arène. En fait, il faut visualiser une arène circulaire avec les tribunes un peu surélevées et juste en dessous le terrain de combat, c'est assez grand pour instaurer une cage où les miroirs, alors enlevez-le fait que l'arène soit rectangulaire. J'espère avoir été assez clair... mais pour ceux qui ont encore du mal, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Si vous avez autres choses à me soumettre, n'hésitez-pas ! Allez à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !


	4. Pour Luffy ! Nami contre Hancock !

Ciaossu, me revoilà pour la deuxième rencontre du tournoi des Rêves ! Désolé pour le retard mais bon, comme nous sommes retournés au joie de nos vies professionelles, on n'a moins le temps pour écrire... mais bon, je ne vais pas me cacher derrière ça. Sinon dans ce chapitre exclusivement de l'action entre nos deux personnages. Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>" Mais pourquoi diable faut-il que ce soit des miroirs ? " s'interrogea Nami en contemplant stupéfaite les différents reflets d'elle-même qui bordaient les alentours de l'arène.<p>

De son côté, Hancock se fichait totalement de savoir l'endroit où elle pouvait bien affronter sa prétendue rivale et elle était bien trop occupée à la fixer méprisement du regard qu'elle ne fit pas trop attention à la mise en place dantesque qui venait de s'achever sur le terrain.

" Je gagnerais pour Luffy ! " lança-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur Nami d'un air menaçant.

" Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire... Tu es peut-être une Shichibukai mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse gagner facilement ! " répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement provocateur.

" Tu dois savoir que personne ne touche à Luffy et personne n'a le droit de toucher à son chapeau de paille ! Il a refusé de me le confier alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'aurait laissé le porter, rends-le lui ! " lança une nouvelle fois l'impératrice en fixant le sujet qui se tenait sur la tête de Nami.

" De quel droit oses-tu prétendre pour lancer ce genre d'affirmation ? Luffy n'est pas ta propriété ! " rétorqua Nami d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois.

Les deux adversaires se mirent alors à se fusiller mutuellement du regard, l'arène étant mise en place, elles n'attendaient alors que le coup d'envoi de l'arbitre qui s'était positionné à l'arrière du terrain, prêt lui-aussi à déclencher les hostilités.

" Vous êtes prêtes ? Alors que le combat commence ! " hurla-t-il sous les hurlements de la foule déchaînée.

Hancock ne perdit alors pas de temps et décida de mettre en oeuvre une technique particulière afin d'y terminer rapidement.

" Je gagnerai...parce que... je... je suis belle ! "

Tout le public se mit alors à tomber d'émerveillement et d'admiration devant le charme et la beauté indéniables qui émanaient de Hancock, quand à Nami...

" Mero Mero Mero ! " hurla-t-elle tout en envoyant un drôle de rayon en direction de Nami qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle se retrouva aussitôt prisonnière dans l'étrange lueur que lui lançait son adversaire. Celle-ci sentit alors son corps lourdement s'alourdir...

" Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas de taille face à moi ! " finit-Hancock avant de lui tourner le dos, persuadée d'avoir réussi à terrasser son adversaire.

" Qui a dit-que j'avais perdu ? " rétorqua Nami ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de provoquer un état mêlant à la fois stupeur et incompréhension chez Hancock.

" Co... Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne devrais être qu'une simple statue de pierre en ce moment ! C'est impossible, le seul à y avoir résister c'est Luffy mais toi... "

" On dirait bien que Luffy n'est pas le seul à être si imprévisible ! " lança Nami avant de pointer son " Sorcery Climat Tact " vers son opposante encore perturbée par les événements. " Gust Sword ! "

Un éclair fulgurant se mit alors à jaillir de la baguette de Nami et se mit à frapper de plein fouet l'impératrice pirate qui vacilla sous le choc, devant une foule à la fois stupéfaite et ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de voir...

De leurs côtés, nos héros étaient toujours à la recherche de places libres et suivirent Brook qui les conduisit à l'intérieur des travées du stade.

" Oi, Brook qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu voir pour nous faire rentrer à l'intérieur ? Je te signale que le combat de Nami-san est à l'extérieur de l'arène, pas à l'intérieur. Et, si tu me fais une de tes stupides blagues, je te jure que je te donnes à bouffer aux chiens ! " lança Sanji agacé de rater une partie de la rencontre.

" Yohohoho ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part ! " répondit-le concerné en tournoyant autour de Sanji qui commençait sérieusement à vouloir mettre à profit la menace qu'il avait lancé auparavant. Mais, celui-ci se ravisa en apercevant finalement Luffy et Franky qui étaient tout simplement en train de leur faire de grands gestes les invitant à les rejoindre sur des places un peu surélevées mais qui donnaient une vision parfaite sur l'ensemble de la zone de combat.

" Luffy, Franky ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devez vous reposer, vos blessures ne sont pas encore totalement rétablies " paniqua Chopper.

" Ça va, on va bien, j'ai été rechargé en cola et je suis allé voir Mugiwara dans sa chambre, il voulait tellement assister au combat de Nee-san qu'on lui a finalement autorisé à y aller. Mais, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? Je croyais que Zoro av... " répondit-Franky avant de se faire sauvagement interrompre par le pied de Sanji dont la colère était arrivé à son paroxysme.

" Alors ? C'est toi qui a chargé Marimo de réserver les places ? Je vais te bousiller, espèce de boîte de conserves à slip ! A cause de toi, j'ai raté une grande partie du combat de mes deux déesses ! " tempesta Sanji sous l'oeil décomplexé de ses compagnons.

" Nami s'en sort admirablement bien. " coupa soudainement Robin avant de s'installer sur son siège personnel aux côtés de notre capitaine.

" Ouais. " répondit-Luffy qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à là d'un ton bref.

" Alors ? Je ne faisais pas le poids, c'est ça ? " lança Nami en direction de Hancock toujours au sol. " Allez, lèves-toi ! Le combat ne fait que commencer ! " finit-elle avant de brandir son arme pour indiquer à son adversaire qu'elle se tenait fin prête.

Un petit rire glissa alors des lèvres de la concernée qui se mit malgré tout difficilement à se relever suite à la force et l'imprévisiblité du coup asséné par Nami.

" On dirait que tu est une adversaire de taille... Mais, malheuresement pour toi, j'ai bien peur que ton attaque n'aura plus aucun effet sur moi !

Celle-ci se mit alors à extirper un baiser de ses lèvres avant de le pointer en direction de Nami.

" Pistol Kiss ! " lança-t-elle en tirant le projectile sur son adversaire qui s'écroula à son tour contre le sol de l'arène.

" Qu-est-ce que c'était que ça ? " pensa Nami en frottant l'endroit laissé par l'attaque. " Ses baisers sont aussi rapides qu'un tir de fusil... mais, c'est étrange, mon corps ne me fait pas mal... au contraire, il s'engourdit..."

" Pistol Kiss ! " continua Hancock en lui envoyant une salve d'attaques quasi-similaires à la précédente.

Nami esquiva tant bien que mal les attaques que lui lançait son son adversaire, mais la rousse remarqua progressivement qu'elle eut de plus en plus de mal à anticiper leurs trajectoires, son corps avait en effet du mal à lui obéir ce que ne manqua évidemment pas de remarquer Hancock qui stoppa immédiatement sa pluie de baisers pour venir bondir rapidement sur la pauvre Nami.

" Perfume Femur ! " hurla-t-elle en dirigeant son genou à vitesse fulgurante en direction de l'épaule de Nami qui parvint malgré tout à dévier sa trajectoire sur son bras gauche à l'aide de sa baguette climatique.

" Quelle puissance... " se plaignit-Nami. " C'étrange... J'ai l'impression que mon bras gauche est plus lourd que l'autre... "

Celle-ci se mit alors à diriger son regard en direction de son membre supérieur et elle remarqua en effet que quelquechose de mauvais était arrivé.

" Mon bras ! Il s'est transformé en pierre ! " s'étonna Nami en tentant en vain de le contrôler.

Mais, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que son adversaire se rua une nouvelle fois sur elle pour tenter de mettre définitivement un terme à la rencontre.

" C'est terminé ! Perfume Femur ! " lança-t-elle en lui assénant une multitude de coups de pieds plus violents les uns que les autres.

Nami essaya alors tant bien que mal à dévier leurs trajectoires mais un nouveau coup de genou de l'impératrice la percuta de nouveau au niveau son épaule droite faisant une nouvelle fois tomber Nami à la renverse et par la même occasion le chapeau de paille de Luffy qui retomba doucement à ses pieds.

" Abandonnes ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi ! " dit-Hancock avant de s'approcher progressivement de Nami pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

"

Je ne peux pas gagner... " pensa-Nami à moitié inconsiente. " Après tout, c'est une Shichibukai et elle est beaucoup trop forte pour moi, je n'avais aucune chance... "

Du côté de nos héros, Usopp et Chopper étaient tristes de voir leur nakama dans un sale état tout comme Brook et Franky qui essayèrent tant bien que mal à encourager leur nakama de vive voix mais c'était peine perdue, l'ambiance sonore étant trop élevée, aucun de leurs encouragements ne put atteindre leur navigatrice. Sanji, lui était à la fois partagé entre la beauté qui émanait de Hancock et l'inquiétude à l'idée que sa Nami-san soit bléssée. Robin se contenta simplement d'observer de manière objective le combat lorsqu'elle remarqua que son capitaine avait tout simplement déserté sa place, un sourire se mit alors à se dessiner sur son visage.

" Je suis désolée, les amis..." se plaignit à nouveau Nami toujours étalée contre le sol de l'arène.

" Tu as perdu ! Slave Arrow ! " hurla son adversaire en pointant une flèche en forme de coeur droit sur elle.

Alors que Nami s'apprêta à recevoir le projectile qui mettrait sans doute un terme à la rencontre, une voix familière se mit alors soudainement à résonner dans l'arène provoquant pour on ne sait quelles raisons le silence absolu de la foule qui se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer.

Nami parvint alors diffilement à distinguer une silhouette familière se tenant debout sur le toit du stade...

" Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? " s'étonna-Nami de la même façon que ses nakamas qui se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien encore fabriquer.

" MON... MON... CHAPEAU ! " hurla-t-il de vive-voix sous le regard perplexe de chaque individu présent au stade.

Un électrochoc se mit alors à faire irruption dans la tête de Nami qui sentit alors sa combattivité refaire soudainement surface.

" Aaaah Luffy ! C'est une demande en mariage ! " s'extasia Hancock en stoppant son attaque gênée par ce qu'elle venait de prendre pour une déclaration.

" Luffy... Merci ! " murmura-Nami à voix basse.

Ce faisant, elle ramassa alors le chapeau de paille de paille de son capitaine et le replaça alors sur sa chevelure ébourrifée par le combat.

" Pfeuh ! " lança Hancock en voyant sa rivale se relever difficilement. " Regardes-toi ! Tu as la jambe gauche et l'épaule droite complètement pétrifiées ! Tu ne pourras pas me battre dans cet état ! "

" Je m'en fiche ! " lança Nami en lui lançant un regard plein de détermination et d'envie qui ressemblait étrangement à son capitaine. " Luffy me fait confiance car il sait que je prendrai soin de son chapeau et pour le lui rendre, je... je... vais te vaincre ! Tu entends ? "

" Ne me fais pas rire ! " coupa soudainement Hancock en lui bondissant à nouveau dessus. " Perfume Femur ! "

" Fog Tempo ! " hurla-Nami à l'aide de son bras droit qui lui était toujours opérationnel.

Un brouillard épais se mit alors soudainement à faire son apparition sur le stade provoquant au passage la plus grande confusion au niveau de la foule qui ne voyait à présent plus rien sur le spectacle que leur proposaient les deux adversaires du soir, et en particulier Hancock qui stoppa alors son assaut perturbé à cause de la brume.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " s'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet. " Où es-tu encore passée ? "

" Je suis là. "

Mais, Hancock fut surprise de découvrir que ce n'était pas la silhouette de son adversaire qui lui avait répondu mais bien plusieurs de ses silhouettes qui se tenaient maintenant autour d'elle et dont elle fut incapable de démasquer ou localiser l'originale.

" Mirage Tempo ! Fata Morgana Mira Version ! " lança soudainement Nami.

De leurs côtés, nos héros furent comme la foule présente au stade, incapables de deviner l'issue du combat et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à travers l'épais nuage qui masquait la scène. Tous mise à part Robin qui avait mis en oeuvre un des côtés très pratique de ses pouvoirs.

" Oi, Robin ? " demanda Luffy de retour sur son siège réservé. " Tu arrives à voir quelquechose malgré cette brume ? "

" Oui, et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le combat arrive à son terme... "

De retour sur le terrain, Nami avait en effet réussi à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire en la rendant complètement confuse et incapable d'esquisser la moindre action sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait trouvé une très bonne idée en crééant une épaisse couche de brouillard et l'utilisation astucieuse des miroirs pour décupler le nombre de ses doubles était parfait pour complèter sa technique. Mais, c'était bien évidemment insuffisant face à une des redoutables Shichibukai.

" Tu crois que ton petit manège sera suffisant ? " demanda-t-elle. " Pistol Kiss ! " finit-elle avant d'envoyer un baiser en direction d'une des silhouettes de Nami sans aucun effet particulier.

" Manqué ! " se réjouissa Nami en voyant que son adversaire n'avait toujours pas réussi à la toucher.

" Qui a dit que c'était toi que je visais ? " rétorqua sèchement la brune.

" Qu.. Quoi ? " s'étonna Nami en détournant immédiatement le regards en direction de la prétendue cible qu'avait voulu toucher son adversaire. " Le miroir ! Il s'est brisé ! "

" Sans ses maudits miroirs, ta technique est inefficace ! Il me suffit juste de les réduire en morceaux ! Pistol Kiss ! "

" Je n'ai pas le choix ! " pensa-Nami paniquée à l'idée de voir que son avantage avait déjà été réduit à néant. " Cool Ball, Heat Ball ! " hurla-t-elle en envoyant de nombreuses bulles de couleur dans l'atmosphère, crééant ainsi un nuage gigantesque au dessus de sa tête et ainsi que celle de son adveraire.

De son côté, Hancock avait terminé d'achever de détruire les miroirs et par la même occasion réussi à dissiper le brouillard révélant au passage la position de Nami dont on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle n'aurait plus assez de force pour esquiver une autre attaque... Tout le monde put alors assister à la fin du combat épique que se livrait les deux rivales...

" Attends ? Elle ne va quand même pas utiliser ça ? " s'étonna Ussop en devinant parfaitement l'issue de la prochaine attaque que voulait lancer sa navigatrice. " Arrêtes, Nami ! A cette distance, tu ne pourras jam... "

" Slave Arrow ! Thunder Ball Tempo ! "

Une explosion se mit alors à rebondir soudainement sur le terrain, le couvrant à nouveau d'une épaisse fumée qui masquait parfaitement la vue et par la même occasion le vainqueur de cette rencontre. Au bout des quelques secondes qui suivirent la déflagration et qui semblaient durer une éternité pour nos héros, la fumée se dissipa révélant au passage deux silhouettes dont la première était complètement carbonisée et semblait complètement inconsciente, quand à la seconde, elle était également dans un état déplorable mais celle-ci semblait brandir un étrange objet comme si elle avait voulu le protéger au cours de la rencontre.

Tout nos héros se mirent alors à exploser en larmes en découvrant que la prochaine qualifiée du tournoi n'était personne d'autre que leur navigatrice qui s'était vaillament battue pour finalement sortir victorieuse de sa rencontre.

" Medames et Messieurs ! " hurla l'arbitre en bondissant soudainement sur le terrain. " Nous avons notre vainqueur ! La navigatrice de l'équipage du chapeau de paille Nami ! "

C'est alors qu'un étrange personnage se mit alors à faire son apparition sur le terrain avant de se diriger vers le corps inconscient de Nami et tout cela sous l'oeil étonné de la foule et de l'arbitre qui tenta tant bien que mal de repousser cet individu.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriques celui-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire avec Nami-san ? " s'énerva Sanji dont la colère commençait soudainement à lui monter au nez.

L'individu plaça alors son visage proche de celui de Nami lorsqu'il fut violemment interrompu par la sécurité du tournoi qui le plaqua alors violemment au sol.

Cependant, ce geste ne suffit pas du tout à calmer la colère de Sanji, le simple fait que quelqu'un puisse courtiser sa Nami-san suffit à lui donner une raison de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

" Si, je l'attrape celui-là ! Je te jure que... "

" Luffy ! " se réveilla soudainement Nami.

" J'aurais préféré un réveil un peu plus calme mais bon... " lança Robin en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux.

Nami remarqua alors que tous ses compagnons étaient présents à son chevet et que son capitaine était assis juste devant elle en lui adressant son habituel sourire idiot.

" Shishishi ! Tu as gagné ! Félicitations Nami ! " dit Luffy.

" Quoi ? J'ai gagné ? Mais, je croyais avoir été changée en pierre au moment où Hancock m'a touchée avec son Slave Arrow ? "

" Je vois... " répondit à son tour Usopp " Je crois que tu as bel et bien été changée en pierre mais au moment où tu l'as été, je pense que le Thunder Bolt Tempo s'est abattu sur vous à ce moment. Et comme la pierre est un matériau isolant, le Thunder Bolt Tempo n'a eu aucun effet sur toi mais bien sur elle... "

" En tout cas, c'était un superbe combat, Nami-san ! Dire qu'on en a loupé une partie à cause de ce crétin là-bas ! " s'enerva Sanji en pointant du doigt Zoro qui réagit immédiatement à l'insulte lancée par son cuistot ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de déclencher une nouvelle bagarre au sein de nos deux compères.

" Et Hancock ? Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda Nami en tâchant de faire abstraction du vacarme réalisé par ses deux nakamas.

" Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Elle a également dit que tu étais sa plus grande rivale et qu'elle ne perdra plus face à toi. " répondit alors Luffy.

" Je vois... Au fait, merci Luffy ! " dit-elle avant de replacer son fameux chapeau de taille au dessus de sa tête. " Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner et je t'en remercie. "

Ce faisant, elle lui déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire. Le concerné se mit alors soudainement à rougir d'embarras devant le geste audacieux que venait de faire sa navigatrice, celui-ci parut alors extrêmement gênée, tous comme ses compagnons qui ne ratèrent pas la moindre seconde sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils durent également remercier le ciel que Sanji était bien trop occupé à régler ses comptes avec Zoro pour pouvoir s'occuper du cas de son capitaine.

" De... de rien... " bafouilla difficilement Luffy sous le regard de Robin, amusée à l'idée de voir Luffy troublé pour la première fois.

" Il vaudrait mieux laisser Nami se reposer à présent. " coupa-t-elle en interrompant brusquement la bagarre interminable entre Zoro et Sanji avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de l'équipage laissant finalement Nami se reposer tranquillement...

Le lendemain, ce fut cette fois au tour de Sanji d'entrer en lice dans la compétition, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur quel adversaire il pourrait bien rencontrer. Le moment de la rencontre approchant à grands pas, Sanji patienta tranquillement dans les couloirs du stade en attendant simplement que l'arbitre ne l'interpelle sur le terrain.

" Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous revoilà ensemble pour la troisième rencontre du tournoi ! Je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le cuistot de l'équipage du chapeau de paille avec une prime de 77 000 000 de Berrys, Sanji la jambe noire ! "

Le concerné se mit alors à faire son apparition sur le terrain sous un tonnerre d'applaudissments et sous les yeux de ses nakamas qui étaient cette fois parfaitement en place dans les gradins du stade pour pouvoir assister à son combat y compris Nami et Hancock qui venaient de se rétablir de leurs blessures respectives.

" Sanji-kun, Fais de ton mieux ! " hurla Nami en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré la foule.

" Nami-swaaaaaan, je gagnerai pour toi ! " répondit-il en ayant parfaitement saisi le message lui étant destiné.

" Et maintenant, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour son adversaire, le dénommé Rin ! "

Le rival de Sanji portant une chemise blanche, une chevelure noire assez courte et de taille plutôt modeste entra alors en piste sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Sanji se mit alors inexplicablement à entrer dans une rage intense, des flammes ardentes et rouge vifs émanaient en effet de son corps sous l'oeil désespéré de ses nakamas devant la bêtise qu'il affichait.

" Ce type... Il est mort... " se plaignit-Usopp en voyant l'état d'incandescence dont se trouvait Sanji.

L'adversaire de Sanji était en effet la personne qui avait surgit débarqué sur le terrain à la fin du combat entre Nami et Hancock, et tous nos héros devinèrent évidemment les raisons qu'avait Sanji pour tant vouloir écraser son adversaire.

" TOI... " dit-il en lui adressant un regard méprisant. " JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER LE JOUR OU TU ES NE ! "

Sanji se mit alors à bondir à toute vitesse sur son adversaire totalement apeuré par ce qu'il lui réservait...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Je sais que je vais me faire tailler en pièces sur l'issue du combat, mais bon, il fallait vraiment que Nami sorte victorieuse du combat pour la suite de l'histoire. Je m'excuse également d'avoir créer le Fog Tempo qui est purement un invention de ma part et le peu de techniques nouvelles qu'utiliseront nos héros dans la suite du manga. Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !<p> 


	5. Le début du cauchemar !

Ciaossu !

Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures dans lequel le tournoi des rêves va prendre une tout autre dimension ! Mais, chut, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! Ici, vous l'aurez deviné, il n'y a pratiquement pas de romance. Il s'agit donc surtout de la mise en place des événements.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sanji contemplait et dévisageait son adversaire d'un regard terriblement méprisant qui semblait lui indiquer qu'il n'aurait plus que quelques secondes à vivre, il voulait sans doute lui faire comprendre que personne ne touchait à sa Nami-san adorée sans son autorisation et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son honneur. Mais, celui-ci fut étonné en voyant que son adversaire ne réagissait pas du tout à ses nombreuses provocations qu'il lui lançait...<p>

En effet, le visage toujours neutre, sans expression que lui affichait son rival lui parut un poil surprenant et terriblement déroutant, Rin était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, il avait un visage plutôt fermé et sérieux, un nez plutôt long avec des yeux noirs ainsi qu'une chevelure brune assez courte. Il portait en outre une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon assez sombre de même couleur que ses cheveux. Bref, rien de bien particulier pour un Sanji en destruction...

" Je vais te faire passer l'envie de coutiser Nami-san ! " provoqua-t-il toujours sous le même ton déchaîné.

Pas de réponse de la part de son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni prononcer le moindre mot depuis son entrée sur le terrain et qui continuait toujours d'afficher cette expression du visage toujours neutre ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas d'énerver Sanji. C'est alors qu'une mystérieuse inconnue fit son apparition sur le terrain. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années

, le visage plutôt fermé et le nez assez plat possédant également des yeux verts ainsi qu'une chevelure de la même couleur.

" Bonsoir à tous ! " hurla-t-elle alors sous la foule déchaînée. " Je me prénomme Lyndis et je serais votre arbitre pour cette soirée ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la bataille ! "

" Lyndis ? Ce n'est pas ton adversaire Robin ? " demanda-Nami intriguée par sa présence dans le corps arbitral.

" C'est exact. " répondit-elle également surprise.

" Bien, les règles de ce combat seront les mêmes que pour les prédédentes mais bien évidemment, le terrain ne sera pas le même qu'avant ! "

Le terrain se mit alors en place et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre cuisinier ainsi que ses compagnons furent surpris de découvrir la nature de l'arène où Sanji allait devoir combattre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " se questionna Sanji en contemplant les nombreuses installations qui commençaient progressivement à les entourer. " Des tunnels ! Ils n'ont rien trouver de mieux que des tunnels ! A quoi, ça peut bien servir ? Bah, peu importe, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de lui faire regretter d'être né. "

" Dis, Luffy ? " demanda-Nami à son capitaine qui était positionné juste à côté d'elle.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Tu ne trouves pas ce Rin bizarre ? Il n'a même pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son entrée sur le terrain... Et ces tunnels, à quoi servent-ils ? Et pourquoi l'adversaire de Robin est-elle l'arbitre ? "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. " lança-t-il en tentant de la calmer. " Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions ! Je pense que tu connais parfaitement Sanji et dans cet état là, il ne peut rien lui arriver. "

" Sanji-kun ! Fais de ton mieux ! " hurla-t-elle en direction de son nakama qui attendait impatiemment le coup d'envoi. " J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... " finit-elle avant de reprendre position sur son siège personnel.

" Vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti ! "

" Veau Shot ! " hurla Sanji en dirigeant un énorme coup de pied sur son adversaire qui ne daigna aucun geste d'esquive et qui se reçut de plein fouet l'attaque lancé par le cuistot le projetant aussitôt à toute vitesse contre un des tunnels de l'arène...

Alors que Sanji s'apprêta à le rejoindre à son tour dans la galerie, celui-ci sentit alors un étrange grincement qui semblait provenir du tunnel situé juste derrière lui, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le corps de son adversaire le percuta alors violemment le faisant aussitôt vaciller au sol tandis que son adversaire se releva avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Je vois... Ces tunnels sont des sortes de téléporteurs reliés de part à et d'autre à l'arène, c'est pour ça qu'il est réapparu juste derrière moi après avoir reçu mon coup. " dit-Sanji en tentant difficilement de se relever. " Mais, il y a un truc qui cloche chez ce type... Il s'est pris mon Veau Shot en pleine face et n'a même pas hurlé, c'est comme si il n'avait rien reçu... "

" Je vais devoir essayer autre chose... Collier Shoot ! " finit-il en envoyant un autre coup de pied moins puissant qui trouva la nuque de son adversaire toujours aussi insensible à la douleur. " Tendron ! Flanchet ! Longe ! Concassé ! Bouquetière Shoot ! " s'acharna le cuistot en multipliant les coups qui semblaient tous avoir le même effet sur son adveraire, c'est-à dire pas grand chose...

Après de longues minutes durant lesquels Sanji continuait à appliquer toujours la même technique, celui-ci ressentit alors inéxorablement les effets de la fatigue venir peu à peu l'envahir.

" Rien à faire... " se plaignit-il à bout de souffle." J'ai beau le frapper, ça ne lui fait toujours aucun effet... C'est comme se battre face à un pantin ! "

C'est alors que Rin se mit en direction d'une des galeries du terrain et disparut aussitôt à l'intérieur.

" Il a déjà pris ce tunnel... Ça veut dire qu'il va réapparaître juste derrière moi ! Cette fois, tu es cuit mon pote ! " dit-il en tournoyant rapidement sur lui-même de telle manière à embraser sa jambe.

Il entendit alors alors le même grincement précédent retentir juste derrière lui.

" Diable Jambe ! Premier Hachis ! " lança-t-il en s'apprêtant à accueillir son adversaire comme il le mérite mais à la surprise générale, Rin réapparut soudainement du tunnel situé juste à droite de Sanji... et non de celui-ci où lequel était dirigé son attaque.

" Impossible ! Il n'a pa pu... "

Il fut alors brusquement interrompu par le poing de son adversaire qui avait surgit du tunnel de droite le faisant à nouveau s'écrouler au sol sous la stupeur de ses nakamas qui se demandaient qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Sanji.

Celui-ci se releva alors difficilement et vit avec inquiètude que son adversaire avait de nouveau disparu du terrain.

" Il a encore pris un tunnel, il va réapparaître mais où ? Devant ? Derrière ? A gauche ? A droite ? " dit-il en tournant à de nombreuses reprises la tête de manière à ne pas se faire surprendre. " J'ai une idée ! Party Table Kick Course ! " lança-t-il en déclenchant un tornade de coups de pieds sur lui même.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Rin refit son appariton à la plus grande surprise de son adversaire qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir réapparaître à cet endroit... Deux mains se mirent alors à jaillir du sol avant d'entraîner Sanji avec-elles au fin fond des profondeurs du terrain... Après quelques secondes de flottements et de silence dans la foule, une silhouette se mit alors à jaillir des pronfondeurs de l'arène mais pas son adversaire...

" Nous avons notre vainqueur ! " hurla-l'arbitre de vive voix sous la stupeur de nos héros et la surprise de la foule qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à vivre un scénario de ce genre. " Sanji la jambe noire s'est bien battu mais il a du s'incliner grâce à la résistance DIABOLIQUE que lui faisait preuve notre vainqueur... RIN ! "

La foule se remit alors à reprendre son train sonore habituel avant de saluer et d'acclamer le vainqueur de la rencontre, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas pour nos héros qui restèrent complètement stoïques à l'idée que Sanji avait bien pu s'incliner face à cet adversaire qui était à priori à sa portée.

" Sanji... il...il...a perdu... " dit-Usopp sonné comme le reste de ses compagnons.

" Comment a-t-il pu perdre de cette manière ? " continua Zoro lui aussi surpris devant la défaite de Sanji.

" Son adversaire... je trouve ça bizarre de subir des attaques aussi violentes sans avoir une seule égratinure ! " s'indigna à son tour Nami.

" Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne remonte son corps ? Où-est-il ? "s'inquièta Luffy en voyant que ni l'arbitre et ni l'équipe du tournoi ne prenaient les précautions nécessaires pour s'occuper de son nakama, ils étaient en effet tout simplement en train de réparer l'arène des nombreux dégâts matériels qu'avaient bien pu causer les deux protagonistes.

" Bien, vous en voulez plus ? " demanda Lyndis à la foule qui lui donnait bien évidemment la réponse qu'elle avait voulu entendre. " Il semblerait que nous soyons dans l'incapacité de changer de terrain mais nous allons quand même passer au combat suivant ! Qui va opposer moi, votre bien aimée Lyndis, propritaire d'un petit restaurant en ville à la grande et recherchée pirate faisant une nouvelle fois partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille : Nico Robin avec une prime de 80 000 000 de Berrys ! "

" Qu... Quoi ? Déjà ? " s'étonna Nami devant la décision qu'avait lancée l'arbitre et prochaine adversaire de Robin.

" Robin, abandonne ! Tu ne peux pas te battre sur un terrain comme celui-ci, Sanji en a fait la mauvaise expérience, tu le sais. " ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

" Tu as raison, Nami-chan ! Mais, ces gens ont payé pour voir les combats ! Alors, ce serait bien de pouvoir les honorer de cette façon. " répondit-elle avant de prendre la direction du terrain et d'y faire son apparition sous la foule toujours déchaînée et décidement pas rassasiée par le combat précédent. Nami du alors finalement se résoudre à laisser Robin et à lui faire confiance dans ses actes.

" Prêts ? 3...2...1... C'est parti ! Nami Style, Fog Tempo ! " hurla-Lyndis avant de projeter un énorme écran de fumée à travers l'ensemble de l'arène, masquant ainsi totalement la visibilité des spectateurs.

" Attends... Mais, c'est ma technique ! " s'indigna Nami en voyant que Lyndis avait tout simplement copié et reproduit à l'identique ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment lors de son combat contre Hancock.

Et après quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucun individu ne parvint à observer ce qu'il se passa à l'intérieur de la brume, celle-ci se dissipa revélant au passage la présence d'une silhouette qui sembla brandir brandir le poing en signe de victoire, son adversaire avait complètement disparu de la surface du terrain...

" Nous avons notre vainqueur : c'est moi, votre bien-aimée Lyndis ! " hurla-t-elle avant de recevoir une tonne de sifflets de la part de la foule qui était fortement déçu par le triste spectacle que leur avait cette rencontre.

Le stade se mit alors à se vider progressivement sous le ton du mécontentement et de la déception mis à part nos héros qui restèrent une fois de plus complètement abasourdis par l'issue des deux combats qui venaient de se dérouler.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " pensa Nami de plus en plus inquiète quand à la tournure que commençait à prendre les événements.

Le soir venu, nos héros attendirent impatiemment des nouvelles de leurs nakamas qui n'avaient plus donnés signe de vies depuis leurs défaites face à leurs adversaires respectifs, ce fut donc à la fois avec soulagement et colère qu'ils aperçurent Lyndis leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

" Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Robin et Sanji ? " s'énerva Luffy en courant dans sa direction avant de se faire arrêter par Nami qui tenta vainement de calmer son capitaine.

" Mais... Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang... " rétorqua-t-elle vexée à l'idée de recevoir un accueil plus qu'hostile au sein de l'équipage, ce qui était parfaitement normal après ce qu'elle avait fait à Robin et pour ne pas être venu aux nouvelles de Sanji à la fin de sa rencontre.

" Où sont-ils ? " lança à son tour Zoro d'un air menaçant.

" Mais, arrêtez à la fin ! Je suis venu vous dire qu'ils avaient tous deux été transférés dans la chambre 10 de l'hôpital juste en face ! Ils seront bientôt rétablis et je vous invite d'ailleurs fortement à leur rendre une petite visite. " finit-elle en sentant que la tension avait soudainement retombé au sein de l'équipage.

" Ouf... Désolé de t'avoir aggréssé ! " répondit Luffy en sentant l'étreinte que Nami lui exerçait se désserait progressviment.

" Mais de rien... " continua la jeune fille avant de retourner à ses occupations d'organisatrice du tournoi.

" Bien, allons leur rendre une petite visite ! "

Zoro, Luffy et Chopper furent effectivement les premiers à partir en direction de l'hôpital qui se situait juste devant-eux, suivis une heure plus tard par Nami, Usopp et Brook. Franky et Hancock avaient quand à eux décidé de rester dans leurs chambres respectives, il fallait dire que le cyborg n'avait pas totalement fini de réparer les nombreuses parties de son corps à cause de son féroce combat contre Luffy, tout comme l'impératrice pirate qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rendre petite visite à un pervers aux sourcils vrillés et à une potentielle rivale...

Une fois arrivés devant la chambre de leurs nakamas, Nami, Usopp et Brook furent surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés sur place alors que le reste de l'équipage partis un peu avant avaient une bonne heure d'avance sur eux.

" Yohohoho ! Je vois que nous sommes les premiers arrivés ! "

" Bon sang ! Mais comment ont-ils bien pu se perdre ici ? " lança Usopp désespéré par la bêtise affligeante qu'affichaient ses compagnons à certains moments.

" C'est pas grave ! Ils finiront bien par nous trouver de toute façon... " répondit à son tour Nami en se rapprochant progressivement vers les corps allongés qui n'avaient étrangement pas réagis depuis leur entrée dans la chambre.

" Comment allez-vous les amis ? " demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne parvint jusqu'à elle.

" Sanji-kun ? Robin ? Vous m'entendez ? " continua-t-elle en remarquant que le cuistot de l'équipage n'était même pas rentré en mode love-love en la voyant.

" On dirait qu'ils ne nous entendent pas. " fit remarquer à son tour Usopp. " Ne me dis pas que leurs combats les ont rendu sourds et aveugles ! "

" Vite ! Sortons d'ici ! " hurla soudainement Nami en prenant à toute vitesse la direction de la sortie sous les yeux de Brook et d'Usopp qui ne comprenèrent rien à la situation.

La porte se mit alors violemment à claquer dans un bruit sourd...

De leur côté, Luffy, Zoro et Chopper étaient toujours à la recherche de la chambre de leurs nakamas, et après de nombreuses rondes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et sentant qu'ils avaient déjà assez demandé leur chemin, nos héros se mirent alors à craquer mentalement et physiquement.

" Bon sang ! " tempesta-Zoro " Il n'y a pas de chambre 10 ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous racontent tous encore ! "

" J'en ai marre, j'ai faim... " se plaignit Luffy lassé par la marche interminable qu'ils pratiquaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure.

" La seule chose qu'on a vu, c'est une porte avec un X écrit dessus mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ça... " dit-Chopper lui aussi fatigué et épuisé de tourner en rond.

C'est alors qu'une douce odeur de nourriture se mit à chatouiller les narines de Luffy les conduisant ainsi un peu plus en pronfondeur dans l'étâblissement jusqu'à les mener devant une porte où était affiché un grand écriteau où l'on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle interdisait la visite de tout individu suspect. Mais nos héros ne remarquèrent même pas le message et Luffy se mit alors à défoncer la porte en sentant que l'odeur commençait de plus en plus à se rapprocher d'eux.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'une silhouette étalée au sol et agonisante qu'il semblait avoir déjà rencontré depuis leur arrivée sur l'île...

" Oh ! Mais tu es le type qui a arbitré mon combat ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Chopper occupe toi de lui ! " paniqua Luffy en venant aux nouvelles de l'individu.

" Non... Je n'en ai... plus... pour très longtemps... " répondit-il à voix basse et tremblotante ce qui eu pour effet de repousser le petit tanuki qui commençait peu à peu à sentir les ennuis leur tomber dessus.

" Qui t'as fait ça ? " lança subitement Luffy.

" Prenez... garde... Elle est... très forte... C'est... L... "

Le corps de l'arbitre se mit alors soudainement à exploser dans les bras de Luffy provoquant au passage l'évanouissement de nos héros devant l'impact énorme de la déflagration.

Au final, Luffy eu à peine le temps de remarquer la présence d'une étrange silhouette qui a été alertée par l'explosion, et qui semblait se tenir face à eux l'air satisfait.

"Ne cherchez plus, le reste est ici. " entendit-il avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Luffy sentit quelquechose de terriblement douloureux venir lui cisailler et lui entailler le dos et remarqua au passage qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de caverne assez mal éclairée mais qui lui offrait quand même la liberté de pouvoir explorer les lieux, sentant alors que la douleur lui devenait insupportable, il se mit alors à aggiper fermement l'objet de sa main gauche avant de le soulever pour finalement remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une des cornes de Chopper qui s'était également évanoui sous son poids.

" Oi, Chopper ! Réveilles toi ! " dit-Luffy avant de le balancer contre un des murs auquels ils étaient entourés.

Celui-ci se mit alors progressivement à ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il aperçut fut une tête de mort qui se tenait juste devant lui. Pas la chose idéale pour un réveil paisible.

" AAAAAHHHHHH ! " hurla-t-il bruyamment, ce qui eu pour effet d'éveiller Brook qui lui aussi était évanoui.

" AAAAAHHHHHH ! " paniqua-t-il également en hurlant dans tous les sens avant de remarquer la présence de son capitaine.

" Luffy-san ? Mais où sommes nous ? " demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits tout comme Chopper qui fit de même.

" Je ne sais pas... La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que l'arbitre nous a explosé dans la face, et que je me suis évanoui. En me réveillant, je vous ai vu toi et Chopper. "

" Les amis... Comment vont-ils... " se plaignit Chopper aux bords des larmes, inquiet à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois séparé de ses nakamas.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas ! " répondit son capitaine en tentant de le consoler. " Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien mais c'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous inquiéter pour notre sort. On n'arrivera à rien en restant ici ! Allons y ! "

Nos trois héros se mirent alors en chemin et prirent la direction de la seule route de la caverne, il fallait dire que malgré la faible luminosité que leur offrait les lieux, tout trois étaient quand même capables de progresser assez aisément dans la grotte. Ce n'est finalement qu'après de longues minutes de marches que nos héros arrivèrent à un carrefour leur offrant trois directions possibles. Après de courtes discussions, Luffy, Brook et Chopper durent se résoudre à se séparer. En effet, les trois routes qui se présentaient à eux étaient très particulières.

La première direction était entièrement recouverte d'eau et qui semblait à première vue très profonde donc terriblement dangereuse pour des utilisateurs de fruits du démon, ce fut donc Brook qui fut désigné pour l'emprunter. Le second chemin était sans doute réservé à des personnes de petite taille que seul Chopper pouvait traverser, quand à la troisième route, elle n'avait rien de particulier et ce fut donc Luffy qui s'y colla.

" Bien, allons-y ! " dit Luffy avant d'observer ses nakamas s'éloigner progressivement de lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'épuiser à courir sur l'eau, Brook atteignit finalement la fin de la route et arriva devant une salle où il vit une silhouette bien familière qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. Soulagé, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'individu sans remarquer que la salle se referma brusquement derrière lui dès son entrée à l'intérieur.

" Yohohoho ! Zoro-san ! "

Aucune réponse du concerné.

" Zoro-san ? "

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se mit alors soudainement à attaquer le musicien de l'équipage qui ne comprit pas tout à fait dans quelle galère était-il tombé.

De son côté, Chopper était parvenu à la fin du long chemin étroit et sinueux qui lui était attribué et pénétra à son tour dans une salle où l'attendait le nakama avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

" Usopp ! C'est bien toi ! " se réjouit-il les larmes aux yeux, avant de sauter dans les bras de son ami qui le repoussa aussitôt d'une bille explosive.

" Mais... qu'est-ce qui te prends ? " demanda le renne en se relevant. " C'est moi ! Chopper ! "

Usopp se mit alors à lui lancer une autre salve de billes explosives en guise de réponse...

Luffy, quand à lui, était enfin parvenu à atteindre la sortie de sa propre route pour finalement arriver dans une salle où l'attendait un autre de ses nakamas.

" Nami ! " hurla-t-il de vive voix, à la fois soulagé et heureux de voir sa navigatrice en bonne santé.

" Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Allez, viens ! Les autres nous attendent ! "

Il prit alors la main de Nami avant de la tirer vers lui mais remarqua au passage que celle-ci ne daignait aucun gestes de mouvements qui l'invitèrent à le rejoindre.

" Nami ? Oi, Nami ? " demanda Luffy intrigué par l'étrange attitude et l'expression neutre de son visage qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée.

Nami sortit alors son Sorcery Climat Tact et frappa violemment Luffy le projetant alors au sol.

" Nami ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? " hurla son capitaine avant de remarquer qu'elle pointait son arme droit dans sa direction.

" Gust Sword ! "

Un éclair fulgurant sortit alors de la baguette climatique de Nami provoquant au passage l'hilarité d'une personne qui se tenait un peu plus haut et qui observa sournoisement les nombreuses galères dont se trouvaient nos héros...

" Lyndis ! " devina Luffy avant de recevoir l'attaque de sa navigatrice de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>Et voilà terminé ! Et oui, je sais... pour ceux qui ont lu ma précédente oeuvre,ils vont sans doute voir le clin d'oeil que j'ai fait à Lyndis dans ce chapitre. En fait, je n'avais pas trouvé de nouveau méchant alors j'ai décidé de réintégrer la même, comme ça on pourra également s'attacher aux ennemis à force de les rencontrer. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Lyndis, bah vous attendez quoi ? Allez lire ma précédente fic ! ( Je sais c'est pas bien de faire de la publicité )<br>Sinon, désolé pour tous les autres lecteurs qui voulaient exclusivement de la guimauve dans ce chapitre mais je vais leur répondre en disant qu'ils en auront dans les prochains chapitres.

Allez, rendez-vous très vite pour la suite de nos aventures épiques !


	6. Souviens toi

Ciaossu

Bof, je ne sais pas quoi vous raconter aujourd'hui, alors je vais simplement vous laisser avec ce chapitre qui ne devrait plus trop tarder à toucher à son terme. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Lyndis se tenait devant eux, l'air satisfaite à l'idée que la navigatrice de l'équipage puisse réussir à ce point à blesser son capitaine de cette manière, qui lui était toujours étendu au sol fortement marqué l'attaque soudaine de sa nakama.<p>

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? " demanda Luffy en tentant difficilement de se relever à cause de la terrible blessure dont il venait d'écoper.

" Hahahaha ! Eh bien, je lui ai tout simplement rendue service en la rendant plus forte que jamais ! " ricanna-t-elle en caressant le visage sans expression de Nami qui n'esquissa aucun geste en guise de réponse.

" Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je me suis contentée de ta chère petite navigatrice... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... " continua-t-elle sous le même air provocateur ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Luffy de ses gonds.

" Salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? " hurla Luffy en dirigeant aussitôt son poing à toute vitesse sur Lyndis qui la fit alors voltiger contre une des parois de la salle qui explosa suite à la force du coup asséné.

" Nami ! " s'étonna-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il avait frappé sa navigatrice par erreur.

" Quel dommage ! Je crois bien que tu m'aie manquée ! Je ne pensais pas du tout que ce serait toi qui blesserait tes propres amis. Tu me déçois beaucoup... "

De son côté, Chopper venait de faire face à une terrible explosion de billes explosives déclenchée par Usopp et ne comprit pas du tout les raisons qui avaient bien pu poussé son nakama à l'attaquer alors qu'il était tout simplement réjoui à l'idée de le rencontrer dans cet étrange et siniste endroit. Quoi qu'il en soit, la scène était que Chopper était à peine conscient suite à l'impact reçu par la déflagration, et celui-ci vit dangereusement son adversaire s'approcher de lui en tenant une sorte de coquillage à forme étrange dans la paume de sa main.

" Usopp... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est moi Chopper... " pensa-t-il en apercevant le visage insipide que lui lançait le sniper dans sa direction.

Il dirigea alors le Dial sur le ventre de Chopper et...

" Impact Dial ! " hurla-t-il avant de faire propulser le renne dans les profondeurs de la salle grâce à la puissance de son attaque.

Alors qu'il croyait en avoir terminé avec lui et qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa position initiale, deux sabots se mirent inexplicablement à jaillir du sol avant de le percuter violemment au niveau de la mâchoire le faisant voltiger dans les airs.

" Tu n'es pas le vrai Usopp ! Celui que je connais n'utiliserait jamais une arme comme celle-ci ! " cria Chopper sans pour autant obtenir de réponses qui puissent le satisfaire

" Réponds-moi Us... " implora-t-il avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par l'apparition d'une énorme plante carnivore qui avait soudainement éclos sous ses pieds.

" Midori Boshi : Devil ! " prononça Usopp avec la même expression sans vie du visage.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! " hurla alors le petit renne paniqué et complètement pris au piège par le prédateur. " Il va me manger ! Au secours ! "

La plante se referma alors brusquement sur lui... l'engloutissant entièrement. C'est alors que celle-ci se mit étrangement à s'agiter dans tous les sens, en effet, la sorte de proie qu'elle avait avalée se mit peu à peu à grossir dans son estomac jusqu'à atteindre une taille énorme provoquant l'explosion du ventre de cette dernière et libérant au passage une gigantesque boule de poils qui s'écrasa alors sur Usopp qui n'avait fait aucun geste d'esquive pour pouvoir l'éviter.

" Ouf... Je suis sauvé ! " se réjouissa Chopper tout heureux d'être parvenu à se libérer du piège que lui avait tendu son adversaire. " Heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de Rumble Ball pour prendre la forme du Guard Point ! "

" Midori Boshi : Bamboo Javelin ! " prononça une voix étouffée qui semblait provenir du ventre de Chopper toujours sous sa forme de grosse boule.

Des javelorts de bambous surgirent alors des profondeurs de la salle et vinrent percuter et percer la défense de Chopper qui sentit que chaque coup reçu lui entailla sérieusement les différentes parties de son corps et ce malgré l'ultime défense qu'il avait perfectionné.

" Ça fait mal... Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps... " se plaignit-il sous la salve d'attaques interminable mené par son adversaire.

N'en pouvant plus, Chopper relâcha alors sa forme de Guard Point et vit soudainement qu'Usopp ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, celui-ci se mit alors à bondir sur lui avant de repointer son coquillage dans sa direction.

" Non... Il ne vas quand même pas... Son épaule risque de voler en morceaux ! Arrêtes Usopp ! Arr... "

" Impact Dial ! "

Chopper voltigea alors dans la salle avant de retomber brutalement au sol, l'air inconscient. Quand à Usopp, celui-ci n'avait toujours rien dit, ni rien laissé paraître depuis le début de sa rencontre face au tanuki de l'équipage, la victoire en poche, il reprit le chemin de sa position de départ lorsque son épaule droite se mit soudainement à lâcher provoquant au passage l'effondrement au sol du concerné au côté de Chopper lui aussi dans les vapes. C'est alors qu'une silhouette familière fit son apparition et emporta les deux corps inconscients avec elle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer et entendre le bruit de lames qui s'entrochoquaient à chaque seconde qui passait, Brook était effectivement opposé à Zoro qui avait somme toute perdu la raison comme le reste de ses compagnons et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le rapport de force était parfaitement déséquilibré entre les deux combattants. Zoro ne faisait en effet qu'une bouchée du musicien de l'équipage qui tentait désespérement de riposter sans toutefois obtenir le moindre avantage qui plaiderait en sa faveur. Alors que le combat arrivait progressivement à son terme, Zoro se mit une nouvelle fois à lancer une attaque qui réussit encore une fois à faire voltiger Brook contre la salle, celui-ci se mit alors progressivement à s'approcher de lui pour lui infliger le coup final...

" Zoro-san... " murmura Brook à peine conscient en voyant une aura menaçante se dégager de son adversaire.

" Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri ! " lança Zoro en fonçant sur le squelette qui se reçut de plein fouet l'assaut de l'épeiste provoquant par la même occasion l'effondrement progressif de la zone de combat dont ils se trouvaient.

Alors que les murs continuaient à s'effondrer autour de lui, Zoro se mit à chercher les restes du corps de Brook qui n'avait sûrement pas résisté à la violence de son attaque. Mais il ne trouva cependant aucun élément qui semblait lui satisfaire, la fumée de l'éboulement était trop épaisse pour espérer trouver la moindre chose. C'est alors qu'il sentit une autre sorte de fumée étrange venir lui chatouiller les narines, celle-ci lui était étrangement familière et semblait provenir de l'entrée de la salle.

" Oy, enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu faire cela à un de nos propres nakamas ! " prononça la voix inconnue dont l'origine était toujours masquée par la fumée qui commençait malgré tout à se dissiper.

Zoro, qui n'avait toujours pas pronconcé le moindre mot en guise de réaction, s'approcha alors progressivement du mystérieux personnage lorsqu'un violent coup de pied se mit à s'abattre sur lui le projetant alors contre l'autre mur de la salle. Quelque peu surprit, celui-ci parvint à se relever des gravats auquel il était enfoui et vit alors la présence de son cuisinier qui avait vraisemblament protégé Brook de son assaut.

" Bon sang ! Moi qui croyais avoir pris le chemin qui me conduirait à Nami-san et je me retrouve enfermé avec ce bretteur du dimanche ! " lança alors Sanji d'un air qui montrait parfaitement l'état de déception dont il se trouvait. " Robin-chw... "

" Oni giri ! " coupa soudainement Zoro en chargant dans sa direction sans pour autant parvenir à toucher le cuistot qui avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque au bon moment.

" Bon sang ! Ne me dis pas que toi-aussi, tu as été possédé ! " se plaignit Sanji.

" Gazami Dori ! " continua son adversaire en réussissant cette fois ci à toucher le cuistot qui se retrouva alors lui-aussi enfoui sous un tas de pierre.

Sanji se mit alors brusquement à surgir des gravats l'air énervé et fortement agacé par le fait que son nakama ne prêtait toujours aucune attention à ses précédentes paroles.

" On dirait que Robin-chan avait raison... "

" Très bien, depuis le temps que je voulais te botter le cul, je vais enfin pouvoir régler mes comptes avec toi, ça tombe bien ! " dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette au sol. " Premier Hachis ! " finit-il en bondissant sur Zoro qui reçut son coup de plein fouet mais qui n'esquissa aucun geste de douleur en guise de réponse.

" Tendron ! Joue ! Quasi ! Flanchett ! " continua-t-il en répétant ses multiples assauts sur son adversaire qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de souffrance physique.

" Maguma ! " riposta soudainement Zoro en projetant une nouvelle fois Sanji contre le mur de la salle qui commençait à s'habituer à présence.

" Quelle merde... " se plaignit-il en tentant difficilement de se relver. " C'est exactement comme mon combat contre l'enflure de la dernière fois... Il est insensible à la douleur... Très bien, si les attaques physiques ne marchent pas, ils ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire..."

" Marimo ! Tête de mousse ! Face de pelouse ! " hurla-t-il en espérant déclencher une réaction positive de la part de son adversaire.

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses propos n'avaient eu aucun effet particulier sur lui, Zoro continuait en effet d'afficher cette expression du visage insipide et sans aucune émotion particulière, et Sanji dut une nouvelle fois encaisser une nouvelle attaque horriblement tailladante aggravant encore plus l'état dont il se trouvait à présent.

" Bon sang... " se lamenta-t-il en crachant une flaque de sang. " Mais comment Robin-chan a-t-elle bien pu me faire revenir à mon état normal... Il doit y avoir quelquechose à faire, mais quoi ? "

Sanji releva alors la tête lorsqu'il vit que son adversaire s'était multiplié par trois tenant chacun à eux trois sabres différents, ce qui emmenait Zoro à manipuler neuf sabres à la fois. Le cuistot n'eut alors pas le temps de réfléchir et décida lui-aussi de contre attaquer afin d'éviter de se faire tailler en pièces. Il se releva avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait en lui avant de faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même de telle manière à embraser au passage sa jambe droite, qui s'enflamma sous la pression et la vitesse des nombreus mouvements rotatifs qu'il exerçait.

" Zoro ! Ecoutes-moi ! " hurla-t-il avant de déclencher l'assaut final qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. " Quelqu'un te possède et tu n'es pas maître de ton corps ni de ton esprit ! Tu fais parti de l'équipage du chapeau de paille comme moi ! Et ça me fous en rogne de le dire, mais tu es mon ami ! "

Aucune réponse du concerné, celui-ci avait également terminé les préparatifs de son attaque et était fin prêt à achever définitivement Sanji.

" Ça ne marches toujours pas, hein ? Il semblerait alors que se soit la fin... " conclua désespérement Sanji.

" Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura ! Troisième Hachis ! " lancèrent-t-ils en dirigeant leurs attaques respectives sur eux-mêmes.

A la fin de l'assaut, nos héros se tournèrent le dos, aucun d'eux ne prononçèrent le moindre mot et semblaient attendre quelquechose... De longues secondes passèrent alors... Lorsqu'une silhouette se mit alors soudainement à s'écrouler au sol.

" Nami-san... Robin-chan... Je suis désolé... " mumura Sanji avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Zoro se dirigea alors en direction du corps inconscient de son nakama et pointa un de ses sabres sur lui. Il souleva alors la lame et...

De son côté, Luffy venait d'envoyer sa navigatrice valdinguer contre un des murs de la salle et subissait par ailleurs les nombreuses provocations que lui lançait Lyndis à son égard.

" Nami ! " hurla-t-il alors en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa nakama, paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelquechose.

" Hahahaha ! Tu es tellement pitoyable mon pauvre Luffy... " chambra-t-elle en ricanant sournoisement.

Il parvint à atteindre le corps de sa navigatrice mais celle-ci le repoussa brusquement et le corps de Luffy se retrouva encore une fois étendu au sol.

" Nami... Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Luffy ! Ton capitaine ! " dit-il en tentant de la ramener à la raison.

Pas de réponse de la concernée qui lui lança un nouvel assaut provoqué grâce à sa baguette climatique, ce qui eut pour effet d'aggraver encore plus les blessures qu'il portait jusqu'à présent.

" Merveilleux ! Qui aurais bien pu croire que toi, le terrible Luffy au chapeau de paille avec une prime de plus 400 000 000 de Berrys puisse être réduit dans cet état par sa propre navigatrice ? Eh moi qui croyais que tu avais choisi la salle la plus facile... "

" Allez, lèves-toi ! " ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

" Lyndis... " murmura Luffy à terre. " Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Nami ? Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! "

" Gomu Gomu no Cannon ! "

Il bondit alors subitement sur son ennemi et dirigea alors ses deux poings sur elle, et alors que ceux-ci allaient s'abattre sur la cible désirée, Luffy stoppa brusquement son attaque en voyant ce qu'il allait percuter s'il continuait son geste. Lyndis se servait tout simplement de Nami comme bouclier afin de se protéger des assauts de Luffy et cette stratégie se révélait particulièrement efficace...

" Nami ! " hurla-t-il alors avant que celle-ci ne le repousse à nouveau à l'aide son Sorcery Climat Tact.

" Hahahaha ! Il semblerait finalement que tu n'aies même pas le courage de lever le moindre petit doigt sur elle... Alors le point faible du futur seigneur des pirates se trouve être sa chère et tendre navigatrice ? Je vais te dire une chose, le seul moyen pour qu'elle redevienne celle d'avant, c'est de la frapper violemment dans le dos... Mais, vu que tu n'es même pas capable de le faire..."

" Lyndis ! " hurla-t-il alors en libérant d'un coup toute la frustation qui s'était accumulée en lui... De la fumée se mit alors à jaillir du corps de notre héros. " Gear Second ! Jet Bazooka ! " finit-il avant de se téléporter dans le dos de sa navigatrice qui n'avait cette fois pas eu le temps de prévoir les mouvements qu'il faisait. Mais, une fois encore, Luffy n'eut pas le courage ni la volonté nécessaires pour aller au bout de son attaque et celui-ci dut à nouveau se rédoudre à stopper son offensive au plus grand soulagement de son adversaire qui elle aussi ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela.

" Je... Je ne peux pas... " se résigna-t-il avant de s'écrouler au sol, à genoux devant sa navigatrice.

" Tu as raison. Je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. " continua-t-il avant de s'adresser à sa nakama.

" Pardonnes moi, Nami. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas te sauver cette fois çi... "

" Allez, achèves-le Nami, qu'on n'en finisse ! "

Celle-ci obéit alors et projeta aussitôt Luffy au sol, avant de grimper sur lui et pointer son Sorcery Climat Tact sous la gorge de son capitaine. Luffy, quand à lui, sentit peu à peu qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, Nami se tenait en effet à genoux sur son ventre et retenait son arme sous d'un air menaçant.

" Tues-le ! " conclua finalement Lyndis.

Luffy vit alors sa nakama lever son arme dans les airs afin qu'elle prenne assez d'élan et de vitesse pour pouvoir l'achever, celui-ci ferma les yeux et attendit tout simplement la suite... qui ne vint pas. Une larme se mit alors à s'écraser contre la joue de notre héros qui ouvrit les yeux devant la scène peu commune qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui.

" Lu...ff...y " murmura-t-elle doucement sous les yeux étonnés de Lyndis qui ne compenait plus rien à la tournure des événements.

Celle-ci s'approcha alors du corps de Nami avant de l'aggriper violemment et la projeter contre un mur sous le regard de son capitaine.

" Idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ça ? " hurla-t-elle en continuant de distribuer de nombreuses claques sur la rousse qui encaissa chaque attaque sans se plaindre, ni prononcer le moindre mot.

" Arrêtes ! " cria Luffy en tentant désespérement de stopper Lyndis dans sa folie.

Mais, celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas du tout et continuait de déchaîner sa colère sur le corps de Nami, Luffy n'était pas dupe. Il savait que même si sa navigatrice n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste de douleur, son corps en subissait les conséquences et les nombreux coups qui lui étaient infligés semblaient beaucoup trop nombreux à encaisser pour sa nakama.

" Je... Je... JE T'AI DIT DE T'ARRETER ! " hurla-t-il alors ivre de rage en libérant au passage une sorte d'onde de choc faisant aussitôt tomber son ennemi à la renverse.

Celle-ci s'effrondra alors au sol, lâchant au passage son emprise sur Nami qui n'avait bizarrement pas subi les effets de l'onde de choc déclenchée par Luffy. Celui-ci se précipita alors sur elle et la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

" Nami, souviens-toi je t'en prie..." dit-il à voix basse dans le creux de son oreille.

" Souviens toi de notre première rencontre. Souviens-toi de tous les nombreux combats que nous avions du livrer. Souviens toi des siestes de Zoro. Souviens toi des nombreux mensonges d'Usopp. Souviens toi des plats que préparaient Sanji. Souviens toi des multiples chansons de Brook. Souviens toi du talent de Chopper et Franky. Souviens toi de Robin. Souviens toi d'eux, souviens toi de nous... "

Un long silence passa et les mots qu'avaient prononcé Luffy n'eurent pratiquement aucun effet sur elle.

" Et surtout... Souviens toi de ton capitaine, souviens toi de mon énorme appétit, des nombreuses bêtises que j'ai causé et de mon insouciance dans certains moments... Nous avons encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble...Alors, reviens à nous parce que je ne supporterai pas de les vivre sans toi, sans tes violents coups de poing s'abattre contre mon crâne, sans tes nombreux talents de navigatrice pour nous guider et... sans ton sourire radieux qui bizarrement me réchauffe le coeur à chaque fois que je le vois. " finit-il en larmes.

" Lu...ffy... " répondit difficilement sa navigatrice où des larmes coulèrent également de son visage.

" Souviens toi de moi parce que je... je... je t'aime. " finit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa nakama qui se laissa étrangement faire devant l'acte audacieux dont il faisait preuve.

Luffy rompit alors le baiser et aperçut le visage toujours inchangé de sa navigatrice. Sentant alors toute source d'espoir définitivement envolé, Luffy parvint à entendre un son qui semblait provenir de sa nakama.

" Crétin... moi-aussi... " dit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

" NAMI ! " hurla-t-il alors à la fois soulagé et heureux

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un coup de feu et alors qu'ils essayèrent de retracer son origine, Luffy sentit une sorte de liquide couler sur ses mains qui étaient encore accoudés contre le dos de sa navigatrice...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous raconter alors si vous avez des questions et des remarques diverses à me faire parvenir, je suis à votre entière disposition. A plus pour la suite de l'histoire ^^<p> 


	7. L'esprit du Tournoi

Ciaossu à tous !

Et oui, nous revoilà de retour pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Quoi, il a déjà terminé ? Me direz-vous. Quoi, il a rien avancé dans le tournoi ! Me direz-vous. Mais j'ai trouvé une fin assez originale de mon point de vue donc j'ai décidé de l'achever après ce chapitre.

Autant vous prévenir à l'avance, dans ce chapitre, il y aura une petite chanson dont je vous ai laissé le lien un peu plus tard dans le texte. Libre à vous de l'écouter car cela n'influence pas vraiment la suite des événements. Ensuite, il y aura beaucoup questions de pouvoir magique et d'événements paranormaux pas très en adéquation avec la série donc je m'en excuse d'avance pour les plus exigeants d'entre vous qui se reconnaitront.

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Toujours à l'intérieur de la caverne dans laquelle tout l'équipage était pratiquement présent, on pouvait remarquer la présence d'une silhouette plutôt familière, en effet, celle-ci avait une morphologie plutôt imposante et les deux personnes inconscientes qu'il traînait derrière lui avaient sans doute du être trouver en chemin. Pour résumer, Franky avait retrouvé la trace de Chopper et Usopp et la première chose qu'il remarqua à première vue était que tous les deux étaient dans un état déplorable. Chopper était complètement sonné tandis qu'Usopp semblait lui avoir l'épaule complètement réduit en charpie, à la fois surpris et rassuré, Franky décida de rapporter les corps de nos deux héros avec lui et de trouver une sortie afin d'y soigner ses compagnons. Alors qu'il était en pleine progression dans la cave, celui-ci remarqua qu'un des deux bléssés derrière lui reprit progressivement conscience.<p>

" Franky... Où... où sommes-nous... " murmura Chopper d'une voix plutôt faible.

" Toujours dans la grotte. " répondit brièvement le concerné.

" Quoi ? Mais oui, c'est vrai, Usopp ! Ou est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? " paniqua le petit renne en se rémorant son combat contre son compagnon.

" Calmes-toi ! Il est juste là ! " répondit une nouvelle fois Franky en montrant le corps de son nakama qu'il traînait depuis son bras gauche.

" Usopp... " pleurnicha alors Chopper en remarquant à son tour l'état déplorable dont se trouvait Usopp.

" Oi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? " demanda le cyborg en espérant plus de détails.

" Je ne sais pas très bien.. la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que l'on s'est battu ensemble et qu'Usopp n'était pas dans son état normal... C'est comme s'il était possédé par quelqu'un et qu'il avait perdu toute notion de douleur... "

" J'espère qu'il va bien maintenant. "

" Heureusement ses organes vitaux ne sont pas touchés, il a juste l'épaule déboîté donc je pense que d'ici deux à trois mois, il ne devrait plus rien avoir... à condition évidemment qu'il se tienne tranquille dans les jours à venir. " répondit finalement le petit tanuki. " Au fait, Franky, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu n'étais pas supposé rester dans ta chambre ? "

" Si, mais alors que j'étais en train de réparer ma jambe gauche, Robin, Sanji et Hancock ont soudainement débarqué dans ma chambre et m'ont averti que vous étiez en danger. Nous avons donc pénétré dans l'hôpital et nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici. "

" Mais, où est sont les autres ? "

" On s'est séparé. Sanji a pris le chemin rempli d'eau, Robin et Hancock ont pris la route normale tandis que moi j'ai pris ce tout petit chemin qui m'a conduit jusqu'à vous."

" Mais, comment as-tu fais pour rentrer à l'intérieur ? " demanda alors le médecin intrigué.

" Et bien, tu vois c'est une de mes SUPERS inventions ! Le mini-Franky ! " hurla-t-il avant de transformer son corps de telle manière à atteindre celle de son compagnon.

" Génial ! " s'émerveilla le tanuki des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Très bien, alors maintenant... allons-y ! SUP... "

" FRANKY ! " hurla Chopper horrifié.

Le charpentier de l'équipage se mit alors à tomber à la renverse l'air inconscient, celui-ci venait en effet de recevoir un énorme et violent coup... d'Impact Dial dans le dos. Usopp avait en effet repris complètement conscience et celui-ci avait utilisé son bras gauche au détriment de son homologue afin de mettre Franky hors-service.

" USSOP ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? "

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de lançer un regard glacial à son nakama.

" Impact Dial ! " hurla-t-il en redirigeant à toute vitesse son arme sur Chopper cette fois çi.

" Arrêtes, Usopp ! Si tu utilises encore une fois l'Impact Dial dans ton état, ton corps ne le supporterait plus et tous tes os pourront se briser sous le choc ! " hurla-t-il avant d'esquiver de justesse le coup qu'il lui était adréssé, anhilant par la même occasion l'onde de choc provoquée par l'arme.

Mais ce qu'il disait importait peu pour lui, et celui-ci était en effet guidé par une sorte d'instinct qui le poussa à éliminer toute sorte de vie hostile, Chopper était naturellement le premier sur la liste, et il vit alors avec effroi qu'Usopp se redirigea une nouvelle fois vers lui, son Impact Dial dans le creux de sa main, prêt à rencontrer sa cible...

" Je t'en prie, arrêtes ! Tu vas y laisser ta vie ! Reviens Usopp ! Reviens ! Tu n'es pas le Usopp que l'on connaît ! Le vrai Usopp ne pousserait pas son corps à la mort tout seul ! " implora alors Chopper en larmes.

" Impact Dial ! " s'acharna encore une fois Usopp en s'apercevant néanmoins qu'il avait une nouvelle fois manqué son coup.

" Heureusement que ses mouvements sont très lents... " pensa alors le renne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. " Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le mettre KO sans lui faire de mal... "

Usopp se remit alors une nouvelle fois en charge sur son ennemi et se contenta encore une fois de diriger la même attaque contre lui.

" Cette odeur... Cela veut dire qu'il va charger dans cette direction... " conclua Chopper en se retournant derrière lui pour mieux contre-attaquer.

" Attends... Impossible, un Tabasco Bochi ! Vite, il faut que... " paniqua-t-il en réalisant soudainement qu'il était tombé dans le piège tendu par Usopp.

" Impact Dial ! "

Mais alors qu'Usopp s'apprêta à violemment blesser son adversaire, celui-ci fut soudainement interrompu dans son élan par une sorte d'éclair qui se mit à lui traverser la tête, le figeant par la même occasion devant un Chopper mystifié. Le petit tanuki s'attendait lui, à recevoir l'attaque de son nakama de plein fouet lorsqu'un flash similaire à celui qu'avait ressenti Usopp se mit également à lui traverser les pensées...

" Cette sensation... " pensa-t-il en sentant que quelque chose de très grave venait de se dérouler. " Impossible ! Il n'a quand même pa pu... "

Pendant ce temps, Zoro avait un Sanji inconscient à ses pieds et le bretteur s'apprêta tout simplement à lui asséner le coup de grâce.

" Nami-chan... Robin-chan... Je suis désolé... " se plaignit Sanji à l'agonie avant qu'un autre déclic ne vienne lui traverser l'esprit.

" Quoi ? Cette aura... Je ne la sens plus ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? "

Zoro dégaina alors son sabre et le plaça sous la gorge de Sanji... Il se mit alors à brandir son arme en l'air et à trancher la gorge de son nakama, mais alors que son arme se rapprocha progressivement de la cible désirée, le bretteur fut brusquement interrompu dans son élan par les mêmes phénomènes qu'avaient ressenti ses compagnons. Ce sentiment était en en outre couplé par la même occasion par le pied de Sanji qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu plus de vitalité.

" Veau Shot ! " hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment Zoro contre le mur.

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler des yeux de Sanji et de Chopper pour on ne sait quelles raisons...

Pendant ce temps, Robin et Hancock arrivèrent enfin sur la place où se trouvaient actuellement Luffy et Nami qui étaient encore enfouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'archéologue arrivée un peu avant l'impératrice pirate ne voulut pas gâcher le tendre moment que partageait ses deux compagnons et tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher Hancock de de venir les déranger. Mais, alors qu'elle se retourna afin de prétexter une quelconque excuse, celle-ci vit alors que l'impéractrice pirate était allongée juste devant elle l'air inconsciente.

" Hancock ! " paniqua-t-elle en allant aux nouvelles de la concernée.

" Dieu merci ! Elle va bien. " conclua-t-elle avant qu'une voix menaçante se fasse entendre juste derrière elle.

" Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ma chère Robin ? Retournes dans les autres salles et vérifient que tout tes anciens compagnons sont morts ! Ces maudits utilisateurs de fruits du démon, si seulement je pouvais les contrôler correctement..." lança alors la personne inconnue qui n'était qu'autre que Lyndis.

" A vos ordres. " répondit alors la concernée qui s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin pour finalement se faire une nouvelle fois violemment interrompre par son "maître", l'assomant au passage.

" Attends ! Viens avec moi, tu vas m'aider à faire quelquechose... "

De longues secondes se mirent alors à passer durant lesquelles Luffy et Nami restèrent dans cette position, enfouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Aucun ne dédaignait dire un mot, ils savouraient en effet chaque moment passé ensemble, comme si le destin semblait les avoir enfin réunis.

" Mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir... "

Luffy et Nami durent se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux pour finalement voir avec stupeur que Lyndis se tenait juste devant eux et retenait Robin inconsciente par les cheveux...

" Robin ! " hurla Luffy en relâchant immédiatemment son emprise sur Nami qui était également surprise par son geste.

" Relâches-là ! " continua-t-il en dirigeant son poing contre elle, avant de se faire interrompre par la vision de sa nakama qui était utilisée comme bouclier de la part de son ennemie.

" Mais, si tu veux ! " répondit-elle.

C'est alors que Lyndis lâcha soudainement son emprise sur Robin et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Nami qui n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était depuis le départ la cible principale des assauts de leur ennemie.

" Tu es trop gênante, toi ! " lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

" Attention ! Nami ! " hurla Luffy avant de bousculer sa navigatrice contre le mur afin de la protéger et la mettre en sécurité.

Nami ne comprit pas immédiatement les raisons du geste de son capitaine et alors qu'elle était en train de tomber en direction du mur où il l'avait projeté, celle-ci entendit alors un coup de feu retentir et vit avec horreur la vision d'une lame traverser le flanc de son nakama. Luffy avait préssenti l'attaque de Lyndis et avait voulu protéger Nami en la faisant tomber brusquement tomber à la renverse, mais celui-ci n'eut en revanche pas le temps d'esquiver son attaque...

" LUUUFFFFFY ! " hurla la navigatrice avant de prendre le corps meurtri de son capitaine dans ses bras.

" Na...mi... " répondit difficilement Luffy en sentant une sorte de liquide écarlate lui couler sur ses mains.

Celui-ci s'effondra alors au sol, sous les yeux de sa navigatrice qui commençaient peu à peu à s'humidifier.

" Na...mi... Où... sommes...nous ? Est-ce que l'on est... sur... le Sunny ? " demanda-t-il à voix basse.

" Oui, tout le monde est à bord... " répondit-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

" Je... vois... Je suis... soulagé... C'est sombre...Est-ce qu'il fait nuit ? "

" C'est ça, nous sommes au mileu de la nuit. "

" Na... mi... "

" Oui, Luffy ? " répondit-elle en tentant le plus possible de retenir ses larmes.

" J'ai...sommeil... Je crois que... je vais me reposer... un peu... Je te confie... mon chapeau... Prends en soin... "

" Oui. "

" Nami... Je t'aime. "

" Moi aussi, je t'aime. " dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes

Les yeux de Luffy se mirent alors progressivement à se fermer pour faisant rentrer notre héros dans un repos éternel.

" LUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY ! " hurla Nami en pleurs.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de flash se mit respectivement à traverser les pensées de l'intégralité des membres de l'équipage...

" Luffy... Impossible... " sanglota Chopper en ressentant que l'aura de son capitaine avait disparu.

Usopp quand à lui resta figé un moment sur place après ce qu'il venait de se passer mais celui-ci retrouva progressivement ses esprits et se dechaîna une nouvelle fois sur Chopper en l'envoyant à terre.

" Usopp ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu continues encore ? " hurla alors le renne en pleurant toutes larmes de son corps. " Toi aussi, tu l'as senti, pas vrai ? "

Ces paroles suffirent à stopper son nakama dans son assaut.

" Luffy... Sa présence... Son âme...Je ne la ressens plus ! " explosa-t-il en sanglots.

Usopp ne répondit pas mais des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues.

" Luffy... " finit-il avant de s'écrouler au sol en compagnie de Chopper.

" Oni Giri ! "

" Premier Hachis ! "

Zoro et Sanji se mirent une nouvelle fois à se charger avec leurs attaques respectives mais bien évidemment Zoro qui était toujours aussi insensible à la douleur avait nettement l'avantage sur son cuisinier.

" Bon sang, Zoro ! Réveilles-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as ressenti aussi ! "

Aucune réponse du concerné.

" L'aura de Luffy a disparu ! Comment peux-tu encore agir ainsi ? Nos rêves, nos valeurs, nos objectifs... Sans lui, tout cela n'a aucun sens ! " finit-il avant de s'écrouler de fatigue au sol.

Zoro s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son cuisinier inconscient mais alors que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne le coup de grâce, celui-ci rengaina inexpliquablement ses sabres dans ses fourreaux.

" Crétin. "

De retour du côté de la salle principale, Nami pleurait et noyait encore son chagrin dans le corps désormais sans vie de son capitaine.

" Luffy... " sanglota-t-elle la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine.

" Mon dieu... Et moi qui croyais déjà avoir atteint le fond en vous voyant tout à l'heure. " lança Lyndis qui avait assisté à l'intégralité de la scène précédente.

Nami ne pouvait à présent plus en supporter davantage, la perte de son capitaine couplé aux propos provocateurs que lui disait Lyndis suffirent à faire sortir Nami de ses gonds.

" AAAAAAHHHHH ! " hurla-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette climatique et de frapper Lyndis.

" Comment as-tu osé ? Luffy ne t'avait rien fait lui ! " se déchaîna-t-elle en larmes.

" C'est ça... Dégaine ta rage contre moi ! C'est bien ! J'ai tué Luffy ! L'homme que tu aimais ! " répondit-elle sous ses assauts.

Mais bien évidemment, Nami commença peu à peu à fatiguer à force de répéter les coups contre Lyndis qui sembla encaisser chaque coup sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Finalement lassée, celle-ci se mit alors soudainement à aggriper la navigatrice par la gorge.

" Bien, nous avons assez rigolé à présent... " dit elle en la soulevant peu à peu dans les airs. " Puisque tu tiens tant à Luffy, je vais t'envoyer le rejoindre immédiatement. "

" Au revoir, Nami. " finit-elle avant de sortir une sorte de pendentif de sa tunique et le diriger en direction de Nami qui sentit son énergie vitale se dissiper.

Mais alors que les forces de Nami commençaient peu à peu à la quitter, celle-ci entendit alors le son d'une voix plutôt familière venir à son secours.

" Perfume Femur ! " hurla-t-elle en faisant voltiger Lyndis, la faisant alors relâcher le pendentif qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

" Hancock ! " dit la rousse sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Reprends toi Nami ! Luffy n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on se laisse mourir de la sorte ! Il t'a laissé la garde de son chapeau de paille, alors rien que pour cela, tu dois vivre ! "

" Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu as toujours voulu de lui et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu te permets de me donner des leçons ! " rétorqua sauvagement Nami.

" Tu sais que je crois que... "

" REALISES SON REVE ! Pour Luffy, sa mémoire, son honneur et pour toi ! " coupa soudainement Hancock.

" Hancock... " répondit-elle en comprenant que celle-ci venait de marquer un point.

" Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver... " se plaignit Lyndis en se relevant lassée par les nombreux rebondissements qui étaient en train de se dérouler devant elle.

Celle-ci se mit alors à bondir sur Hancock la retournant au passage, Nami quand à elle remarqua que quelque chose brillait à ses pieds, détournant alors son regard, celle-ci vit le pendentif de Lyndis s'illuminer sous ses pieds.

" Ce pendentif ! Alors, ce serait ce bijou qui est à l'origine de tous ces problèmes? " conclua Nami avant qu'une idée ne vienne lui traverser l'esprit.

" Meurs ! " hurla Lyndis devant une Hancock impuissante qui attendit de recevoir le coup de grâce... qui ne vint pas.

Hancock leva alors les yeux pour finalement s'apercevoir que le corps de Lyndis commençait peu à se désagréger, avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

" Impossible... Comment as-tu pu ? " demanda Lyndis en réalisant trop tardivement que Nami était parvenu à découvrir son secret.

" Ton pendentif... Tu aurais du faire beaucoup plus attention à lui... " répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire de satisfaction.

" Non...Je ne peux pas mourir... Pas maintenant... Mes plans n'échouent jamais ! " hurla-t-elle avant que son corps ne se mette une bonne fois pour toute à voler en éclats.

C'est alors qu'une étrange lumière se mit à sortir du pendentif de Lyndis illuminant au passage l'intégralité de la salle dont nos héros se trouvaient par l'afflux d'une lumière blanche et éblouissante.

" Merci de m'avoir libéré. " lança alors une voix mystérieuse dans les airs.

" Quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? " paniqua Nami en remuant dans tous les sens pour tenter de dévisager ce mystérieux personnage.

" Je suis l'esprit du Tournoi des Rêves. "

" Hein ? "

" Tu as très bien entendu "

" Mais qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme vous faisiez enfermé dans ce pendentif ? "

" J'ai crée ce tournoi afin que chaque être individu puisse se dépasser mais malheurement cette personne a découvert mon existence et je me suis retrouvé à servir ses sombres objectifs. Mais, je suis libre à présent et je t'en remercie. Etant donné que tu es remporté ce tournoi, je vais faire quelquechose que je n'ai plus réalisé depuis bien longtemps. "

" Laquelle ? " demanda Nami qui ne comprit pas encore complètement les propos qui lui étaient destinées.

" Je vais t'accorder un souhait. "

Là, Nami était complètement déboussolée, l'idée qu'une voix puisse surgir et se mettre à parler devant elle releva déjà à de la science-fiction mais aller jusqu'à croire qu'il se mettrait à exaucer un de ses voeux, cela lui fit comprendre que c'était complètement absurde.

" Très bien. Je veux une montagne d'argent à en mourir. " dit-Nami sans la moindre hésitation.

" De l'argent ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Ton coeur ne veut-il pas autre chose ? " demanda l'esprit un peu surpris par la demande qui lui était demandé.

" Oui, tu as bien entendu. Je veux de l'argent. " répondit-elle d'un ton bref

" Très bien, c'est d'accord... "

C'est alors qu'une pièce de 1 Berry se mit soudainement à s'effriter du plafond de la grotte pour venir finalement s'écraser contre le crâne de Nami qui venait subitement de réaliser qu'elle avait commis la plus grosse bêtise de son existence.

" Attends ! " hurla-t-elle

" Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux ! C'est Luffy, juste Luffy ! Fais le revenir, je t'en prie ! C'est l'homme que j'admire, que je respecte, qui me faire rire et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Tout l'argent du monde entier ne vaudra pas un homme comme lui, alors je t'en supplie, sauves-le parce que je l'aimes ! C'est mon seul et unique souhait... " finit-elle en fondant une nouvelle fois en pleurs.

" Entendu. " répondit l'esprit " Cependant, je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie. "

" Mais, l'homme que tu aimes n'est pas mort et je peux encore le sauver, mais il faudra me donner quelquechose pour que je puisse le réveiller. " continua-t-il

" Tout ce que tu désires ! " répondit Nami déterminée à en payer le prix.

" Il faut me donner la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus et qui est un rapport avec lui. "

Cette nouvelle se mit alors à glacer le sang de Nami qui comprit que ce qu'elle avait de plus cher n'était autre que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers son capitaine disparu.

" C'est d'accord. " répondit-elle à contre-coeur.

" Très bien, alors appeles-le, à présent ! " lança la voix avant de disparaître dans les airs.

Nami s'agenouilla devant le corps inerte de Luffy et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Celle-ci se mit alors à lui murmurer des propos que seule elle était capable de prononcer à présent : ( Song fic : lien : http www youtube com watch?v=tYiF9-3genM )

Tooku de tooku de yureteru inaho no umi

Ho wo age ho wo age mezashita omoide e to

Bokura wa kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka

Chiisana te ni mo itsu kara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa

Ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita

Chiisa na te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yukun da

Itsuka kuru hi wa ichiban no omoide wo shimatte

Kisetsu wa utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga

Tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de

Chiisana te ni mo itsu kara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa

Nureta hoho ni wa dore dake no egao ga utsutta

Chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yukun da

Soshite kuru hi wa bokura mo omoide wo shimatta

Chiisana te de mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukun da

Yagate kuru hi wa atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita

" Luffy... " finit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

" Je te le dis une dernière fois avant de n'être plus capable de te le dire... Je t'aime. "

Nami plaqua alors ses lèvres contre son bien-aimé...De longues secondes passèrent et Luffy se mit à ouvrir progressivement ses yeux...

* * *

><p>Ouf ! Nous avons terminé ce chapitre ^^<p>

Alors ? Certaines scènes ne vous ont pas émus ? J'ai essayé de les retranscrire au maximum même si je sais que c'est peu évident.  
>Au passage, la chanson "Chiisana Te No Hira " est tirée d'une chanson de l'anime " Clannad " que je vous conseille fortement d'aller regarder quand vous aurez le temps ou que vous voudriez mouillez vos vêtements en pleurant.<p>

Allez à très vite !


	8. A l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure

Ciaossu ! Nous revoilà pour ce chapitre qui a vraiment mis du temps à être publié et je m'en excuse auprès de vous qui m'avez toujours soutenu dans cette histoire ^^  
>Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic... et oui déjà ! ou enfin ! ( selon les personnes ). Il se passe quand même beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur et j'ai essayé de faire le plus simple possible donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser !<br>Évidemment, cette fanfic ne sera pas la dernière histoire que je publie (Capitaine & Navigatrice est toujours en cours) mais si vous êtes malin, un indice a été caché quelquepart...  
>Allez, assez parler, je vous laisse lire et rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour une mise au point !<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy sentit une étrange sensation d'immobilité lui parcourir le corps, tout son organisme lui parut en effet aussi lourd qu'une enclume, à tel point qu'aucun de ses membres ne furent capables de réagir aux nombreux messages sensitifs que leur envoyait son cerveau. Notre héros se mit alors à se rendre compte que ces effets ressentis précédemment étaient similaires à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était au contact de l'océan, mais qu'au contraire, Luffy se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement...<p>

" Où... où suis-je ? " lança-t-il en tentant vainement de faire une reconnaissance des environs.

" Bizarre.. Je n'arrive à pas ouvrir mes yeux... ni même à bouger mes bras... ou même mes jambes... " se plaignit une nouvelle fois Luffy

" Mais... je me sens...reposé... C'est... agréable..." finit-il en continuant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de ce mystérieux endroit.

" Je me demande bien comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir ici ? La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que... "

Mais Luffy fut bien incapable de continuer à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, les seuls souvenirs qu'il était parvenu à retrouver étaient ceux de son enfance passée dans le village de Fushia jusqu'à une sorte de promesse qu'il avait tenu avec un certain personnage dont il ne pouvait pas déterminer l'identité... En effet, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas bien expliquer, ses mémoires restantes étaient comme enveloppées d'un épais rideau opaque dont personne ne pouvait voir de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pourquoi je n'arrives pas à me souvenir de tout le reste ? J'ai l'impression que ça ferait du mal à beaucoup de personnes si je les laissais tomber, mais après tout, est-ce vraiment important ?

Alors que notre héros du se résoudre à laisser le destin s'occuper de lui et qu'il continua de dériver dans les plus grandes profondeurs de son âme, Luffy se mit subitement à entendre le son de faibles mais nombreuses voix venir lui chatouiller les oreilles. Elles lui étaient étrangement familières et plus il continuait à s'enfoncer et plus leurs volumes sonores commençaient progressivement à s'atténuer...

" Luffy... " entendit-il à travers une voix qui lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un animal de compagnie.

" Luffy-san... " distingua-t-il à nouveau en reconnaissant la voix d'un étrange personnage avec une coupe de cheveux pour le moins inhabituel.

" Luffy " l'image d'un cyborg se mit alors à lui traverser l'esprit.

" Luffy " à présent celle d'une personne portant un nez bien particulier.

" Luffy ! " un individu aux cheveux verts se manifesta dans son esprit.

" Luffy " au tour d'un personnage aux sourcils vrillés de faire irruption dans les pensées de Luffy.

" Luffy " entendit-t-il en dessinant une personne aux longs cheveux bruns.

" Ces voix... je les connais... " raisonna notre héros sans pour autant réussir à reconnaître les nombreuses personnes qui avaient traversé son esprit.

" On dirait qu'elles m'appellent... Mais... Je n'ai plus assez de force pour remonter à la surface... "

C'est alors qu'une voix un peu plus forte que les précédentes se mit soudainement à résonner aux oreilles de Luffy, celle-ci semblait nettement plus claire et le ton dans sa voix était légèrement plus passionné que ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Cette voix, c'était celle d'une personne meurtrie et sanglotante, la voix d'une jeune femme dont il était aisément parvenu à dessiner le visage sans encombre, celle d'une personne aux longs cheveux roux et soyeux dont les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux réveilla un étrange sentiment dans le cœur de Luffy.

" Cette personne... on dirait qu'elle me connaît... mais moi...non... "

" C'est bizarre... La voir pleurer... ça me rend triste... Pourtant, je ne la connais pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela ? "

" Non... Je refuse... Pas toi... " entendit-il faiblement

" Peut-être que si je lui d'arrêter de pleurer, elle va le faire, non ? "

Alors que notre héros s'apprêta à mettre en action ses précédentes idées, la voix et l'image qui émanaient de la jeune fille commençaient progressivement à se brouiller dans l'esprit de Luffy...

" Attends... Reviens ! " hurla-t-il en voyant que celle-ci s'éloignait encore plus de lui.

" Non... Pas maintenant... Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant !

" Adieu... Luffy... " distingua-t-il une dernière fois avant que l'image de l'étrange inconnue ne disparaisse complètement de son esprit

"ATTENDS MOI NAAAAAAAAMIIIIII ! " cria-t-il une dernière fois du fin fond de son âme.

C'est alors qu'une sorte d'éclair se mit à lui traverser la tête, ouvrant par la même occasion le rideau opaque qui masquait ses derniers souvenirs perdus qui lui envahirent les pensées... Luffy parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour finalement apercevoir devant lui le visage et le corps inconscient de la jeune fille qui était apparu dans ses pensées... Celle-ci se tenait enfouie dans ses bras.

Luffy resta un long moment dans cette position, appréciant chaque seconde le contact des fines courbes de sa navigatrice venir se presser contre son corps. Mais, notre héros dut rapidement se rendre compte en contemplant les environs autour de lui que quelquechose ne tournait pas rond et le fait d'avoir fait cet étrange rêve y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

" Luffy ! " hurla soudainement Hancock qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits suite au flash de lumière intense qui venait avait fait soudainement irruption.

" Hancock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " répondit-il un peu surpris par sa présence sans pour autant relâcher son emprise du corps de sa navigatrice.

" Luffy ! Tu es vivant ! Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que tu n'es rien ! J'avais vraiment peur que cette Lyndis puisse réussir à te tuer ! " sanglota l'impératrice pirate visiblement soulagée de voir l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait en parfaite santé.

" Alors ? C'est vrai... J'allais vraiment mourir, c'est ça ? " pensa le concerné en se ressassant le mauvais rêve et les mauvaises sensations qu'il avait ressenti auparavant.

" Tout le monde... Merci de m'avoir accordé votre soutien et de continuer à me faire confiance ! Grâce à vous, j'ai pu réussir à m'extirper de ce funeste présage. " se réjouissa mentalement Luffy en arborant un sourire plein de satisfaction, avant de détourner les yeux sur ce qu'il retenait depuis un long moment.

" Et surtout, merci à toi, Nami. Pour toute la confiance que tu m'accordes, je jure de ne jamais t'abandonner même si je dois traverser de nombreux mondes pour rester à tes côtés ! "

À peine ses belles pensées terminées que Luffy et Hancock entendirent le son de nombreux hurlements provenant de plusieurs personnes qui leur étaient bien familières. Zoro, qui avait retrouvé la quasi-totalité de ses esprits, avait aidé Sanji à se relever et à venir la rencontre du reste de l'équipage en l'aidant à marcher contre son épaule. Bien évidemment, florilège d'insultes gratuites se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens mais ils étaient visiblement ravis de voir que Luffy, Nami et Hancock se tenaient en parfaite santé devant eux. Franky fit à son tour son apparition seulement quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Zoro et Sanji. Le charpentier de l'équipage retenait dans ses bras les corps de plusieurs de ses compagnons parmi lesquels Brook, Chopper, Robin et Usopp , encore inconscients et visiblement marqués par des blessures plus ou moins grave.

" Tout le monde... Je suis soulagé... de voir que vous allez tous bien... " se réjouissa Luffy avant d'à son tour s'écrouler de fatigue relâchant au passage son étreinte sur celle du corps toujours silencieux de Nami.

" Baka-cook ! "

" Marimo ! "

" N°7 ! "

" Pfff...Je préfère de loin arriver à la dernière place plutôt que... "

" Plutôt quoi... "

" Plutôt que de me battre avec trois vieux bouts de métaux émoussés... Tu sais ? Qui dit grands sabres dit... " plaisanta l'individu en faisant remuer son petit doigt.

Luffy entendit le son d'un vacarme un peu trop familier à son goût, notre héros était parfaitement allongé dans son lit mais il était visiblement dérangé dans son sommeil par de nombreux mouvements qui semblaient provenir des patients allongés juste à côté de lui. Il se mit alors à ouvrir les yeux pour finalement apercevoir Zoro et Sanji en train de s'adonner à leurs habituelles disputes quotidiennes malgré les nombreux bandages qu'ils portaient.

" Zoro ! Sanji ! Vous allez bien ? " lança-t-il de vive voix coupant au passage la violente querelle de ses nakamas.

" Luffy ! Content de voir que tu vas bien ! " se réjouissa à son tour Sanji en voyant son capitaine arborer une mine un plus tranquille que précédemment.

" Où sommes-nous ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Luffy en remettant son chapeau de paille qui traînait sur une table non loin de lui.

" A l'hôpital. Ça fait maintenant trois jours qu'on est cloué dans ce lit ! " répondit Zoro d'un ton légèrement énervé.

"Je vois... Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? "

" D'après le peu d'informations que j'ai obtenu de mon infirmière chérie, tout le monde a visiblement l'air de se remettre progressivement de ses blessures. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi elle passe de moins en moins ici... Kankochi-chwaaan ! " continua Sanji en passant en mode love-love.

" J'AI FAIM ! A MANGER ET VITE !" hurla par la suite Luffy en entendant son estomac gargouiller.

" KANKOCHI-CHWAAAAAAN ! Où es-tu ma chérie ? "

" Fermez-la vous deux ! Vous ne voyez pas que j'essaie de méditer là ? " tempesta Zoro qui avait pris la posture " spéciale méditation".

Alors que nos compères se remirent une fois de plus à se bagarrer, tout en entraînant au passage leur capitaine dans leur bagarre, le reste des patients encore présents dans l'établissement furent rassurés d'entendre le son du vacarme qu'il faisait leur parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles. Parmi eux, Usopp dont les deux bras furent emplâtrés et surélevés un peu au dessus de sa tête, celui-ci détestait particulièrement cette position et le fait de sentir cette horrible sensation de démangeaison dont il ne put pas combler l'énerva grandement. A côté de lui, se trouvait Chopper qui voulut lui aussi bouger sa tête afin d'apercevoir une vision plus rassurante que la face de Brook qui malgré le temps continuait de faire froid dans le dos devant ses yeux. Un peu plus au cœur de l'établissement, on pouvait aisément distinguer la présence d'une chambre où le silence avait fait sa loi, juste le bruit d'une discussion entre deux personnes étaient à désormais à signaler.

" C'est mauvais... Elle est en parfaite santé du point de vue clinique mais elle toujours dans cet état d'inconscience ? " demanda Franky à Robin qui, elle, venait tout juste de sortir de son lit d'hôpital.

" Malheureusement, oui... " répondit-elle brièvement.

" Et Hancock ? Où est-elle passée ? Je croyais qu'elle devait rester se reposer ici encore quelques temps... "

" Elle a été rapatriée à Amazon Lily il y a peu, mais on dirait qu'elle a laissé une sorte quelquechose à Nami-chan. " continua Robin en fixant son regard sur une étrange boîte qui se tenait à côté de sa nakama.

" Oi ! C'est pas dangereux au moins ? Tu sais pourtant autant que moi ces deux là ne peuvent pas se supporter ! " paniqua le cyborg en remuant dans tous les sens.

" Pas le moins du monde. " répondit-elle en lâchant un petit rire faussé de satisfaction.

" Dis-moi, Robin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas ? Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais encore dans les vapes puis un flash de lumière est soudainement apparu et Mugiwara qui était pourtant à moitié mort il y a à peine quelques secondes, retenait Nee-san dans ses bras. "

" Je n'en sais pas plus moi non plus... Mais, on dirait bien que Nami-chan ne puisse être réveillée que par une seule personne en particulier... "

Plusieurs jours se mirent alors à passer et nos héros purent profiter de cet intermède afin de récupérer de leurs nombreuses blessures et de pouvoir enfin sortir de leurs chambres respectives afin de se dégourdir les jambes, tous mis à part Luffy se remirent progressivement d'aplomb et l'équipage reprit en même temps du service comme au bon vieux temps. Malgré tout, quelque chose altérait considérablement la fausse bonne humeur que nos héros semblaient vouloir dégager, tous attendirent en effet le réveil de la navigatrice de l'équipage qui était la seule personne à n'avoir pas manifesté le moindre signe de vie encourageant. Bien évidemment, ce temps d'attente sans avoir la moindre nouvelle de la femme qu'il aimait parut une éternité pour Luffy qui était encore le seul à être cloué dans son lit. Ce fut donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il accueillit la nouvelle qu'il pouvait quitter son lit de mort et décida donc de rendre une petite visite à Nami. Alors qu'il avait atteint le seuil de sa porte, Luffy vit surprise que tout le monde était déjà présent à son chevet.

" Alors ? C'est vrai... Nami est toujours inconsciente... " lança Luffy attristé par la vision de sa navigatrice encore dans les vapes.

Aucun d'eux ne dédaignait répondre à leur capitaine qui s'approcha alors de la rousse, poussant par la même occasion Chopper et Sanji qui étaient tranquillement assis à ses côtés, avant de lui prendre délicatement la main... Tous s'attendirent bien évidemment à ce que Luffy entretienne un discours dans l'espoir de réveiller l'inconsciente mais nos héros virent finalement avec surprise que leur nakama endormie commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux.

" Mon dieu... J'y crois pas... Il a... il a... réussi à réveiller Nami ! " hurla Usopp d'une voix grave.

" Nami... " sanglota Chopper

" Nami-chwaaaan ! " tournoya à son tour Sanji visiblement ravi comme la plupart de ses compagnons de voir que sa muse reprenait progressivement ses esprits.

" Zoro ! Usopp ! Sanji-kun ! Chopper ! Robin ! Franky ! Brook ! Vous êtes vivants, je suis si soulagée..." prononça-t-elle en tournant sa tête autour d'elle pour y apercevoir ses compagnons qui l'avaient tant manqué...

C'est alors que les yeux de Nami se posèrent sur une étrange silhouette équipé d'un chapeau de paille qui était visiblement collé contre le creux de sa tête... Celle-ci semblait lui tenir la main mais...

" Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi me tenez-vous la main ? " demanda-t-elle en direction de... Luffy.

Tous et plus particulièrement le concerné furent abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de leur navigatrice. Nami venait en effet de traiter son capitaine de parfait inconnu, comme s'il ne représentait plus rien pour elle... Le sang de Luffy se glaça et celui-ci fut bien incapable de trouver quelconque phrase de réponse, il était bien trop sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Enfin, Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est Luffy ! " lança Usopp pensant qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une mauvaise blague.

" Luffy ? Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne connais aucune personne répondant à ce nom là ! " rétorqua une nouvelle fois Nami d'un ton sec, ce qui heurta une nouvelle fois le cœur de notre héros qui se mit à s'enfuir de la pièce à toute jambe.

" Allez, Nami ! Regardes ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant c'est plus drôle et tu vas arrêter de plaisanter ! " continua violemment Usopp, ce qui provoqua l'énervement de la concernée.

" Je te dis que je ne connais pas cette personne ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? " répliqua sèchement Nami, clouant une nouvelle fois le bec d'Usopp sur place.

" D'ailleurs, tout le monde, sortez ! Je dois me reposer et demain matin, on s'en va à l'aube ! " hurla-t-elle en expulsant ses compagnons hors de sa chambre.

" C'est mauvais... " lança Sanji en écrasant sa cigarette contre le sol.

" J'en ai bien peur... on dirait que Nami-chan ait complètement oublié et sorti son capitaine de ses pensées. Je me demande malgré tout comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver... " répondit Robin.

" Ce tournoi n'aura finalement apporté que des misères... " continua Franky avant d'entendre le son de pluie s'écouler à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Nami était dans sa chambre, tentant désespérément de se reposer mais celle-ci se ressassait sans cesse la vision de cet étrange inconnu dont tout l'équipage lui avait parlé mais il resta tout de même un mystère complet pour elle. Alors qu'elle sentit malgré tout le sommeil progressivement l'atteindre, Nami se mit subitement à entendre le son d'une étrange voix lui chatouiller les oreilles.

_" Cette personne ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus n'est-ce pas ? " prononça la voix dont l'origine était toujours inconnue._

" Qui ? Qui me parle ? Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! " répondit Nami visiblement paniquée par cette étrange voix préoccupante.

" _Calmes-toi... Je veux simplement t'aider... J'ai vraiment adoré ce que tu m'as donné... Alors je vais te guider pour retrouver tes souvenirs perdus concernant cette personne..." _

" Quoi ? Des souvenirs perdus ? "

" _C'est cela. Maintenant, suis-moi et ne traînes pas, je vais te les donner... N'oublies pas d'emporter la boîte à côté de toi..." _finit l'étrange voix avant de disparaître dans l'air.

Les yeux de Nami se mirent alors à s'illuminer et celle-ci se laissa simplement guider par les mouvements automatiques qu'étaient en train de faire son corps. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre où elle croisa sans y prêter attention Chopper et Zoro qui étaient en train de discuter à son sujet, ceux-ci remarquèrent avec surprise la présence de leur navigatrice et décidèrent de la suivre discrètement... Robin et Franky qui furent également alertés par le tanuki les rejoignit peu de temps après, au même tour qu'Usopp, Brook et Sanji.

" Ahhh, Nami-san est encore plus fascinante dans cet état ! "

" Fermes-la un peu ero-cook ! Et fais moins de bruit ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! "

" Où va-t-elle ? " demanda Brook inquiet.

" Aucune idée si tu veux mon avis. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est somnambule ? " répondit Usopp tout en envoyant une question à Robin.

" Je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt que quelque chose nous a visiblement échappé pendant que vous étiez en train de vous entretuer dans ce tournoi et ce flash de lumière que l'on a ressenti n'y est pas étranger...

_" Bandes d'imbéciles ! Je vais tous vous envoyer disparaître ! " _

C'est alors qu'un autre flash de lumière éclata dans l'hôpital absorbant au passage la totalité de nos héros qui disparurent progressivement de l'établissement pour ne laisser que du vide derrière eux...

Luffy était sorti de l'hôpital et il n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme. Il fallait dire que les grosses gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus n'étaient pas très agréables mais c'était bien autre chose qui travaillait et tourmentait le pauvre esprit du chapeau de paille.

" Nami... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as oublié ? Alors que nous venions tout juste de nous dire que... " pensa-t-il avant de réajuster son chapeau pour lui couvrir les yeux de telle manière à ce que les gens croient que ce sont bel et bien des gouttes de pluie qui coulèrent de son visage.

C'est alors que la silhouette fine de sa navigatrice se mit à avancer progressivement devant lui...

" Nami ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Il pleut et tu vas être malade et... " paniqua-t-il pour finalement remarquer que celle-ci n'écoutait pas un mot de ses belles paroles.

" Nami ? Mais où vas-tu ? Et où sont les autres ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec eux normalement ? " questionna une nouvelle fois le capitaine en décidant malgré tout de suivre sa nakama dans son chemin.

Alors que la pluie continuait encore à s'abattre violemment contre l'île, Nami interrompit brusquement sa marche devant la porte du stade où s'était déroulé le Tournoi des Rêves. Un flash de lumière similaire à ce que le reste de l'équipage avait bien pu ressentir précédemment éclata alors révélant au passage la présence d'une personne trop familière au goût de Luffy.

" Lyndis ! Alors c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça ? Pas vrai ? " s'énerva Luffy visiblement enragé et prêt à mettre une raclée à son ennemie.

" Mon pauvre Luffy... Je te plains... Obligé de suivre les traces d'une personne qui ne se souvient plus de lui ! Tu es descendu bien bas mon ami... " provoqua la concernée.

"Enfoirée ! Ce que tu as fait à Nami... JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! " lança Luffy en se dirigeant à pleine vitesse contre elle.

" Hihihi ! Tu es bien trop prévisible ! Et moi qui croyais que mon petit tournoi suffirait ! Il a fallu que je prenne l'apparence d'un stupide esprit afin de pouvoir survivre et vous mener en bateau ! Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. " répondit-elle avant d'assommer notre héros le projetant violemment contre le sol.

Lyndis se mit alors à créer une porte munie d'un halo de lumière blanche devant la porte de l'entrée des spectateurs conduisant au stade pour finalement disparaître à l'intérieur. Nami se dirigea à son tour vers l'endroit où Lyndis avait disparu lorsqu'une voix se mit subitement à résonner derrière elle.

" NAMI ! Ne vas pas à l'intérieur, je t'en supplie ! Même si tu ne te souviens plus de moi, fais-moi confiance et ne t'approches surtout pas de cet endroit ! " hurla Luffy en tentant vainement de se relever de la projection qu'il avait reçu.

" Lu...ffy... " prononça difficilement Nami en arrêtant sa marche, visiblement déstabilisée par les phrases qui lui étaient destinées.

_" Suis-moi et je t'aiderai à te souvenir de lui. L'homme que tu as tant admiré et tant aimé. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser tomber ? N'est-ce pas ? " _

" Je suis désolée... Luffy... Pardonnes-moi. "

Nami se dirigea alors d'un pas bref vers la porte et disparut à son tour au même titre que Luffy qui avait eu tout juste le temps de se relever et atteindre la porte devant lui...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! L'histoire se termine sur un gros mystère et une nouvelle aventure donc une nouvelle fic que je vous offrirai avec plaisir et qu'elle sera beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes au moins une vingtaine de chapitres je pense.<br>Je sais que cela va en surprendre plus d'un voir plusieurs et que vous allez sûrement me détester après ça, c'est que la suite représentera une succession de cross-over dans plusieurs univers différents donc ce sera libre à vous d'aimer ou pas. C'est vrai que vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter d'une fin comme celle-là mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite.

Allez, je vous donne rendez-vous aux alentours du 25 décembre pour une petite surprise avec évidemment du LuNa ^^


End file.
